Darkness Embraced
by Allen the Musician
Summary: The voice started out as a whisper, telling me to give in. But as time progressed it became progressively louder; until it was finally loud enough to drown out my own thoughts. Please, someone, save me from the dark. EVENTUAL DARK ALLEN! 1ST PERSON POV!
1. Setting Sun

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man nor any of it's wonderful characters. That honor goes to Hoshino-sensei.

Chapter One - Setting Sun

_Alone in my room all I can think about are the words that Master Cross just spoke to me. The bit of information that I had never known about my foster father and the family that he had lost. Mana, the person whom I cared for above all others, had a brother. A Noah. A Noah whose memories I harbor._

_Completely consumed by these thoughts I barely notice the fact that I'm now sitting on the edge of the bed. Hell at this point I'm not even sure how I ended up back at my room although I would imagine that the guards had something to do with it. And if I were to stick my head out I'm sure that I would find them standing on either side of the door._

_Good little soldiers guarding the one who might be a threat to the Order._

_Practically overnight I've gone from being trusted as an Exorcist to being feared as the one who harbors the memories of the Fourteenth. Despite myself I chuckle softly under my breath. The situation is serious but I can't help but think about the reactions of some of my fellow Exorcists._

_Lenalee, Lavi, BaKanda…_

_They won't think that I pose a threat. Of that I'm certain. But of course it doesn't really matter what they think._

_The only people whose opinions about me matter are the higher ups. The ones who have came from Central to decide my fate._

_Almost without conscious thought I gaze down at the talismans that surround my left arm. They felt the need to seal my Innocence until the higher ups determine just how much of a threat I pose._

_Or at least that's what I was told at the time._

_Not that it really matters. My head is still reeling from the words spoken to me by Master Cross and using my Innocence, for any purpose, is the last thing on my mind. He told me that when I become the Fourteenth I'm going to kill someone that I love._

_But I have vowed to myself that this will not happen._

_Glancing toward the window, out of habit, I see a familiar shadow. Ever since I stepped foot inside that secret room in the Ark I have been plagued by his presence. Ever grinning and seeming to know something that no one else is aware of. Or at least that's the impression that he gives me._

_And I hate it._

_I don't understand why this had to happen to me when so many things have already gone wrong in my life. First I was cast aside by my parents, for having been born with this arm, and then Mana was taken from me. When I had finally found a measure of happiness._

_Thinking about Mana causes unshed tears to begin to sting my eyes. Finding out that he was the Noah's brother had been the hardest part of this ordeal; even worse than finding out that I was his chosen host. Because it brought doubts to my mind that I have never had before._

_Shook the resolve that I have always carried; the strength that his parting words have offered me._

_Until the point when Master Cross spoke those words I had always looked to Mana for the strength to keep moving forward. It was for him that I had embraced the life of an Exorcist; to atone for what I had done to him._

_The mistake that I had made._

_Which made the knowledge that he may not have actually loved ME, the real me, all the more unbearable._

"**Give in to me… Submit and the pain will all go away."**

_I can feel my eyes widening as my head whips around to stare at the grinning figure reflected in the window. This is the first time, out side of the Ark, that I have heard his voice. And the words seem to echo in my mind, calling out to me to just give in._

_Telling me in an almost soothing tone that things would be much better if I would only give in._

_Quickly averting my gaze I grasp my head with my right hand; the hand that I can still move. The seal placed upon my left is an inconvenience but not my top priority at the moment. I don't want to listen to the thoughts echoing in my mind… his thoughts. I just want things to go back to the way that they were before._

_I want to resume my duties as an Exorcist. Desperately I wish to continue my task of freeing the Akuma. Even at this point, faced with the charge of heresy, I feel the desperate pull of the trapped souls._

_The call to free them from their torment._

_My sole purpose is to free them from their torment. That's all I want but I'm trapped here, doing nothing. I feel the frustration build as I dwell upon this fact. The threat of death scares me, I cannot deny this fact, but it's not at the top of the list of things I'm worried about. I've been warned that, should the Order deem me a threat, I will be executed. I'm not happy about that pronouncement but every time that I dwell on it I am reminded of Master Cross' words._

"I wonder what you would think if I were to tell you that you will have to kill someone that you love when you become the Fourteenth."

_If that's the cruel destiny that fate has in store for me then I would rather be executed. Better for me to die than any of the others. The faces of those I have come to look upon as family flash briefly before my eyes._

_Only to be replaced by the ever grinning shadow. The shadow of the Fourteenth. A shadow that I've grown used to seeing, although it still sends a shiver down my spine._

_He's always staring over my shoulder, like a spider laying in wait. I know that he's waiting for a moment of weakness on my part and, clenching my right hand into a fist, I vow that he will not win._

"**It's pointless to fight child. You can suppress me now, for which I applaud you, but it cannot last. I will win."**

"No!"

_I'm well aware of the fact that this is my voice; I'm the only one in the room. But it doesn't sound like my voice. It sounds… colder. Was he maybe already getting to me?_

_Glancing out the window, beyond his grinning form, I see that the sun is beginning to set._

A/N - and here's the beginning of a dark little fic, in which Allen is eventually consumed by the Noah within. Be kind and leave a review!


	2. Dusk

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Two - Dusk

"Walker!"

_Jarred from the thoughts that have been plaguing me, I allow my gaze to shift to the door. I don't recognize the voice that's calling out to me and I feel a hint of curiosity pulling me forward. I don't want to speak to anyone right now but the commanding tone of this strange voice leaves no room for argument._

_Getting to my feet I make my way toward the door, feeling as though I am walking toward my own execution. My chest is tight and I almost feel as though that would be better than this. Of course this chain of thought summons forth the parting words that Mana left me with on that fateful day. Never stop… keep walking… until the day you die._

_The face of the man who taught me that there were indeed good people in the world appears in my mind's eye. And this is the moment when I know, for sure, that he did indeed care about the real me. I wasn't just the vessel necessary for the revival of the Fourteenth. __And this conclusion makes me feel slightly better about the situation. I will continue on with the mission that I assumed that horrible day when I committed an unforgivable sin._

"Thank you Mana…"

"Allen Walker!"_ The strange voice again, sounding slightly irritated at this point. I know that tone, having heard it more times than I care to remember. There's a warning in the tone and, although a small part of me wants to be rebellious and refuse to answer the door, I know that doing so won't make the situation any better for me._ "Open the door immediately."

_Reaching out with slightly shaking fingers I pull the door open to reveal… a man that I've never seen before. He's slightly taller than me and has brown hair and a scowl on his face._

"Can I help you?"

_Even I hear the slight tremor in my voice and I really hope that this stranger doesn't pick up on it. I have to do a better job of shielding my emotions from them._

"Inspector Leverrier wishes to have a word with you."

_I can't help but think that this isn't a meeting that I'm going to enjoy. Of course I really should be used to such meetings, having endured more than my fair share of them since the incident with Noah's Ark. Nodding my head I step out into the hallway, closing the door of my room behind me._

_I'm immediately flanked on both sides by the two guards that I knew would be there. I'm not surprised by their presence so much as annoyed by it. Never once have I even hinted that I intend to flee or anything else and yet these men have been assigned to guard me. It's completely ludicrous._

"**I can get rid of them…"**

_This whisper in the back of my mind is the last thing that I want to hear right now and I shake my head in an effort to rid myself of it. Not that I honestly think this motion will work. But it's better than doing nothing, at least in my eyes._

"Come with me Walker."

_Nodding once more I follow along behind the man, not sure where it is that he's taking me. Having always been possessed of a lousy sense of direction I don't actually know that much about headquarters. I can find my way to the important places, like Komui's office and the dining hall, but I make it a habit not to go exploring._

_Because I really don't like being lost._

_I try my best to ignore the presence of the guards who are walking along on either side of me. With this thought in mind I glance toward the window, only to see the grinning shadow of the Fourteenth gazing back at me._

"**Just give in…"**

_The voice is slightly louder this time, a notch above the whisper that I have grown accustomed to._

_Averting my gaze I barely register the fact that the leader of our rather odd procession has came to a stop. Luckily for me I notice just in time to avoid colliding with his back. Taking a quick step back I gaze at the large door that looms before me._

_This particular part of headquarters doesn't look familiar to me and I'm fairly certain that I've never been here before. Or, on the off chance that I stumbled past here while lost, I didn't register this very intimidating looking door._

_Without so much as a word to me the leader of our group knocks on the door once, to announce our arrival, before pushing it open. At this point the man turns a glaring gaze in my direction and I get the impression that I'm supposed to enter the room._

"**Beware boy… step into that room and there's a chance that you'll never come back out."**

_The words of the Fourteenth catch me slightly off guard; which makes me hesitate to enter. I don't know why but I get the impression that the Noah is speaking the truth in this matter._

_But despite that fact I step forward, my head held high. I cannot deny the fact that I am scared, not to myself at any rate. My heart is racing as I step through the door but I resolve to hide this fact from the occupants of the room._

_I will not show fear._

_With a new determination I enter the room, still flanked by the two men who had been standing guard at my room. Gazing around my searching gaze takes in a group of people sitting around a large table. Some of them I know, while others I do not._

_Komui is among the group and he offers me a smile. But it's shaky and I can tell, by the expression on his face, that he's concerned about something. This doesn't make me feel better about the situation but there's nothing that I can do about it._

"Allen Walker…"

_At the sound of this rather harsh voice I shift my gaze to the man sitting at the head of the table. He's a harsh looking man with a strand of hair hanging in his face and… Okay, this guy is scary. That's the best way to describe him. The man is glaring at me as though he would personally like to put an end to my very existence._

_As a matter of fact the look is not unlike the look on the face of the Millennium Earl's face the last time that the two of us faced off._

_The difference being I have no idea what I've done to earn such a look of loathing from a man that I've never met. Resolved to find out exactly what's going on I step toward the table. My head still held high, my gaze focused on the man who's glaring at me._

"Walker… you have been called here to learn of the Vatican's decision."

_I honestly should have saw that coming but I must admit that I'm slightly shocked. They reached a decision far quicker than I expected. I feel my stomach begin to churn, my gaze still focused on the man._

"**I warned you against entering this room…"**

_I resist the urge to tell my inner demon to shut up because I don't imagine that would improve the image that these people no doubt have of me. Instead I gaze at the harsh looking man, determined to stand and hear the Vatican's pronouncement._

_Whatever that may be._

"My personal opinion is that you are a threat."_ He pauses at this point, the harsh note still evident in his voice._ "But it has been decided that you may continue to perform your duties as an Exorcist until a conclusion has been reached."

_I don't particularly like the sound of that but the fact that I can resume my duties as an Exorcist serve to pick my spirits up somewhat._

"**They're not going to just let it go back to the way things were. You're a threat and they'll always see you as such."**

_It's a struggle to ignore his words because I know that they have at least a measure of truth to them. Things will never be the way that they were but hopefully they won't be unbearable. And it will all be worthwhile if I can go back to the job that I swore to do._

_Freeing the souls of the Akuma._

"But… Should you show any signs of giving way to the Fourteenth you will be executed."

"I understand."

_One of my escorts steps forward at this point and removes the talismans that are sealing my Innocence. Absently I rub at my left arm, trying to restore the feeling that I lost while it was immobilized. This feeling brought back memories of my childhood but I force them to the back of my mind._

_I have enough to worry about without dragging those particular memories to the forefront._

"You're dismissed Walker."

_Nodding my head ever so slightly in the man's direction I turn around and leave the room. I breath a sigh of relief as I exit the room but, for reasons unknown, I feel as though the relief will be short lived._

A/N - Second chapter. Hope that you enjoyed! Please be kind enough to leave a review. And some events will differ from the manga, just go with it.


	3. Suffocating

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Three - Suffocating

_Pain…_

_Can't breathe…_

_I feel as though I'm suffocating and I'm powerless to do anything about it. The pain is intense, almost like someone is gripping my lungs and squeezing out the remaining air. It feels as though I'm being attacked but of corse I realize that the attack is strictly internal. There's a pressure bearing down on my chest that is making it difficult, no almost impossible, to draw a proper breath. My head is swimming and the ever present voice is growing louder. It's still soft, but no longer the whisper that I have learned to push to the back of my mind._

_Learned to ignore._

_Ignore because, try as I might, I can't forget. _

_The voice of the Fourteenth is ever present, my own personal tormentor determined to drive me to madness. Determined to wear me down until he can finally gain full control of my body. He's always there… whispering soothing words meant to make me relinquish this fight. The fight to maintain control of my own body._

_And, as though all of that isn't bad enough, my comrades… the very ones that I would lay down my life to protect… no longer trust me. I can see it in their eyes, although most of them try to hide it. _

_Of course I can't blame them for their distrust, not after the meeting where it was announced that I harbor the memories of a fallen Noah. The crushing pain in my chest only increases as I think back on that day. The day that Leverrier forced me to tell my comrades to kill me should I ever show signs of losing my battle for control._

_I made the statement of course because it was what was expected of me. Delivered this ultimatum with a smile on my face but it was an empty smile… a hollow reflection of the symbol of happiness._

_Because true happiness eludes me and has for so long._

_But I don't want people to know this fact about me; like everything else in my life I strive to keep my unhappiness to myself. I'll deal with my personal demons on my own, shield them from the knowledge that would no doubt cause them pain._

_The last thing I want to do is to cause anyone else even a small percentage of the agony that I feel._

**"Surrender to your true self and all of the suffering will cease…"**

_It's not my true self, my mind practically screams out. My mind screams out because I myself must remain silent. I no longer have to bite my tongue in order to keep from verbally replying to the words of the Noah who haunts my mind. I've nearly perfected the art of keeping this voice a secret from the others._

_Perfecting the art of suppressing it because, no matter how much I might want to, I can't get rid of it._

_The voice is always there, whispering in the back of my mind that I should just give up the struggle. And, for the first time, I find myself wondering if that would be so bad. I could just…_

_No!_

_I refuse to allow myself to even finish that thought. I made a promise to Mana… to the Akuma… and to my friends. I vowed that I would continue to move forward… continue to travel the path that I chose on that fateful day, so long ago._

**"You will submit…"**

"Walker…"

_Fighting hard to appear as though nothing is wrong I turn my attention to Inspector Howard Link, who is of course following along behind me. Link's always behind me, lurking just like the shadow of the Fourteenth. He was the one assigned to keep an eye on me, lest I show any signs of turning into the Fourteenth._

_Gazing over my shoulder at the blond haired member of CROW, I offer him my customary fake smile. The smile is empty, devoid of actual emotion, but no one ever seems to notice this fact. Like the clown that I was in my youth, I hide my true feelings behind a carefully placed mask._

"What is it Link?"

"Is something wrong?"

_There's no real concern in his voice as he poses this question but of course that's to be expected. His orders are to look for anything out of the ordinary and report upon it. Hence the clipboard that he's always carrying. The main concern for everyone is making sure that I really don't pose a threat. __My heart is screaming out that I'm not a threat, that I would never harm those that I've come to see as my family. However a new voice has joined the symphony… the voice of the rational part of my brain. The part that knows the Fourteenth is growing stronger._

_Knows that I'm growing weaker._

_The part that knows it's getting harder to resist the urge to just give in._

_Hating myself for my moment of weakness I force these thoughts from my mind. I am NOT going to relinquish control of MY body to HIM._

"There's nothing wrong."

_My voice, devoid of emotion. In my efforts to save those that I cherish from pain I have once again built a wall between myself and those around me. I possessed such a wall as a child, necessary for me to maintain my shaky grasp on sanity, and now it has became necessary once more. Only this time it's not myself that I'm protecting; it's the family that once embraced me as their own._

_The family that now fears me for whom… or what… I might become._

_With a sigh I straighten my back and proceed down the corridor, with Link trailing along behind me. Almost like a dog. I've been summoned to Komui's office, to receive orders for my first mission since the incidents that led to my current status as possible threat._

_And, despite the tightness in my chest, I'm excited at the prospect of returning to my duties as an Exorcist. I can finally resume my mission to save the souls trapped inside the Akuma. This is one of the very few positive things that have happened as of recent. __But even this positive note can't quite stop the quivering of my body. It isn't perceptible to anyone, or at least I don't think that it is, but I can feel it. I can feel myself shaking as though I've been standing out in the cold too long._

_Of course it's my soul that's being devoured by the ice. _

A/N - And there's chapter three! Hope that you enjoyed the read, angsty though it may be. And yes, I changed the title. It was brought to my attention that the original title was already used. So I changed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	4. A Touch of Darkness

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM.

Chapter Four - A Touch of Darkness

_Injured by my own Innocence._

_Left to my own devices for once this is all that I can think about. My breath once again catches as I recall the level of flesh searing pain that was inflicted upon me by Crown Clown. The battle with the level four Akuma was heated and I ended up piercing both it and myself with my sword. But in my mind I thought that it was okay._

_Because the Sword of Exorcism was only supposed to harm those with evil in them. Akuma and Noah._

_Maybe I had just chosen to forget about his presence. Maybe I didn't want to recall the Noah whom I was meant to play host to._

_The Fourteenth._

_I relinquished my control in that battle and, although it was only for a few moments, it was something that I cannever get back. I allowed him to surface in that moment and now I can feel his hold over me increasing._

_Feel the shadow growing ever closer; closer to consuming who I am._

_Reaching up with a shaky hand I gingerly touch my chest. Although it's impossible to tell through my uniform the bandages are still wrapped around my chest. Covering that horrible wound that I inflicted upon myself._

_The symbol of the evil that resides within me._

_Perhaps it was always my destiny to fall into darkness. Because as hard as I fight against it I can still feel myself falling. And even repeating the mantra to myself, to keep moving forward, is helping less and less._

_Falling to my knees I shift my gaze up to the ceiling._ "I'm sorry Mana… but I don't know how much longer I can continue to move forward. It seems that there's too much pulling me back."

_I'm not sure why I choose to even utter these words out loud; it's not as though they're going to help my current situation any._

**"Just give in…"**

_The voice is louder now than ever before and I shake my head frantically in an effort to rid myself of it. This isn't what I want; I'm not going to lose myself to him. I have a mission to carry out and a promise to keep._

_I must free the souls of the Akuma and destroy the Millennium Earl._

**"I can help you… just give in. It will be so much less painful for you if you submit."**

"No!"

_This one word has an almost feral tone to it. Clenching my hands into fists I get to my feet, ignoring the twinge of pain from the wound in my chest. No matter what happens I'm not losing myself to him._

_I won't._

_Link's off reporting this newest turn of events to Inspector Leverrier and I use this moment of freedom to my advantage. Walking across the room I grasp the door hand and pull. I'm not really supposed to wander around alone but after the series of events that Link is now reporting I don't see how me going out on my own can make the situation worse._

_Nor do I really care at this point._

_I'm probably going to be found guilty of heresy because of what happened during that battle anyway. So what's one more crime compared to that?_

**"Give in…"**

_Ignoring the words of the traitor Noah, I leave my room and make my way down the corridor. I keep my gaze focused squarely ahead, not willing to glance to the side lest I see his eerie reflection grinning at me._

"Walker!"

_I freeze in my tracks, not having expected for him to show up so soon. I had hoped to have some time to myself to come to terms with what had happened. But it seems as though this had been too much to hope for. Turning I offer Link the familiar fake smile as he approaches._

_And it doesn't even falter when I see the grim expression on his face._

_It's immediately obvious that there's something wrong but this has became such a regular occurrence that it doesn't even affect me any more. Which would probably cause me further depression if I paused to think about it. But that's something that I don't allow myself to do._

"What is it Link?"

_Not even a trace of emotion in my voice as I ask this question. Of course there are several emotions competing for dominance in my mind but I don't allow any of them to show. The wall that I built as a child is back in full force, hiding my emotions from the outside world._

"Inspector Leverrier wishes to speak to you."_ There's a solemn expression on the man's face as he delivers this piece of news._

"I understand."_ Still no emotion contained in my own voice as I walk over to the spot where Link is standing. I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen but I fight the impulse to run. My heart rate increases ever so slightly as for once I'm the one following Link._

_This phenomenon sets off even more warning bells in my mind. Because it signals the fact that something has changed._

_Drastically._

_Link leads the way down the corridor to the same room where Leverrier and the remaining generals were assembled when I was informed that I would be able to resume my duties as an Exorcist. The events of that day replay themselves in my mind and I remember the words that were spoken._

"But should you become a threat…"

_These memories are interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. My eyes snap forward and I notice that Link has stepped to the side. Apparently I'm to enter the room first. __Holding my head up I enter the room with my eyes focused forward. I cannot deny the fear that is surrounding me like a cloak but I refuse to allow anyone to see it. _

_Leverrier is once again seated at the large table and his angry gaze immediately focuses on me. And there's a gleam in his eyes that causes a chill to run down my spine._

_This isn't going to end well._

"Allen Walker…"

_I focus my gaze on the Inspector's face as he addresses me. _

"You have been found guilty of heresy and will be executed within a week's time."

_And that's all there is to it. I'm not even given the opportunity to speak up in my own defense as two guards step forward and seize my arms. I make no attempt to fight as I'm led from the room._

_I'm in shock._

A/N- End of another chapter. This story will depart from the manga, as you may have noticed. It's necessary for the story line. Hope that you enjoyed, please be kind enough to leave a review!


	5. Condemned

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Five - Condemned

_I feel numb as I'm led from the conference room out into the corridor. Link's following along behind, as though he's expecting for me to put up some kind of fight. But I'm still in shock over the rapid sentencing; I hadn't even been given the opportunity to defend myself._

"**Fight back… The idiots didn't seal your Innocence!"**

_For once the words of the Fourteenth barely register in my mind. I hear the words but don't really stop to contemplate the meaning. My thoughts are centered on the fact that my mission is about to come to an end. __I will no longer be able to save the souls of the Akuma, as I had vowed to do. And, despite everything, I believe that this is the worst part of the entire situation. I'm by no means happy about losing my life but no longer being able to continue my mission is worse._

_The guards lead me along, each with a firm grip on one of my arms. We make our way down the corridor but I'm not really sure where we're going. As we progress I realize that we've entered a part of the Order that I've never visited._

_And a chill goes down my spine as we come to a stop in front of an iron door. There's a small window near the top but it's blocked with bars._

_A cell._

_One of the guards uses his free hand to open the door and then he turns his gaze to me. My first urge is to run but I quickly decide against that move. Holding up my head, my face devoid of emotion, I step inside the cell without protest. __The door closes behind me with a very audible 'clang' but I resist the urge to turn around. There's no point. I know that I'm locked in and with a sigh I gaze around the cell. Feeling a crushing weight settle on my chest I walk to the far end of the tiny cell and sit down with my back pressed against the wall._

_Pulling my knees up to my chest I wrap my arms around them. Placing my chin upon my knees I gaze forward, my eyes not really seeing._

_Or at least not seeing my current surroundings._

"**I warned you. I told you that they wouldn't allow things to go back to the way they were."**

_I have no desire to listen to the Noah going 'I told you so' so I tune him out. I have enough on my mind without him adding to the mix. My former comrades are soon going to learn that I've been found guilty of heresy and I can't help but wonder how they'll react to this news. __Some of them, the ones who have been eying me suspiciously, won't be surprised. But others, like Lenalee, Lavi and BaKanda will no doubt be shocked by the news. I can picture tears in Lenalee's eyes as she learns of my fate. Lavi, being the apprentice of Bookman, will look emotionless but that's just his mask._

_As for BaKanda he'll likely snap out something like, how the hell can you think that moyashi's a threat?_

_Heaving a sigh I attempt to focus my thoughts elsewhere. I don't want to think about my impending death or the affect that it will have on my friends. As a matter of fact I don't really want to think about anything right now._

_I just want to forget._

"**I can help you out with that…"**

"Shut up," _I snarl, for once venting my frustrations out loud. After all there isn't really any point to hiding it now that I've been condemned to death. It's not as though they can do anything worse to me at this point._ "You've done enough already."

* * *

_Sleep in the confines of this oppressive little cell is virtually impossible. There's no way to get comfortable and I can't stop my thoughts from shifting to my impending death. A sentence that I have decided not to fight against._

"What are you doing here you little…"

_Raising my head I shift my gaze toward the small window in the door of my cell. And the ghost of a smile actually appears on my face as I see Timcanpy hovering in the opening. So that's what the guard was yelling about._

_I'm kind of shocked to see the little golem since I hadn't seen him since the previous day; before my death sentence was delivered. Not sure where he had wandered off to but I can't deny that I'm happy to see him._

"You're needed in Komui's office now!"

_That's Leverrier's voice! Jumping to my feet I rush over to the door of the cell. That's when my searching gaze falls upon Timcanpy, mouth open wide to reveal a projection. Okay, so when did Tim become that guy's messenger?_

_The guard turns around to gaze at me and then rushes off. Now I'm really confused but the confusion is all but forgotten as I see three very familiar faces rounding the corner. Lavi is leading the way, followed closely behind by Lenalee and BaKanda._

_Lavi quickly leads the way over to my cell and I step back as he opens the door. The three of them step inside and for the first time I can really see the expressions on their face._

_They're horrified by my current predicament. _

"Hey guys…"

"Don't hey guys me!" _I gaze at Lavi in confusion, wondering exactly why he's angry with me. Surely he doesn't think that this is what I wanted? To be stuck in this tiny cell, awaiting death because of what could happen._

"Lavi…" _After her slight reprimand, Lenalee turns her gaze in my direction and instantly makes me feel worse. As though having a death sentence hanging over my head isn't enough to deal with now I have to dwell on the fact that I've made her sad._

"Look Lenalee I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry Allen… this isn't your fault."_ Having said this Lenalee quickly loses her composure. Turning she buries her face in Lavi's chest and begins to sob._

_Which only increases the guilt that I feel._

"Stupid moyashi, how could you have let this happen?"_ His words are scathing and they serve to set off my anger. Reaching forward I seize him by the shirt and shove him up against the wall._ "Like I did this on purpose BaKanda!"

"Che…"

_Surprised by my own behavior my grip on his shirt slackens and BaKanda pulls free. There's a glaring look in his eyes but it's different than his normal glare. If I didn't know better I might actually think that he cares that I'm going to die._

_I open my mouth to say something but I never get the chance. Timcanpy squeezes in through the bars of my cell and opens his mouth, projecting an image of the guard returning._

"Shit!"_ Lavi grips Lenalee by the arm and the three of them make their way toward the door._ "I'm sorry Allen but we have to go. We're not supposed to be down here."

"I understand."

_I watch as my friends slip back out of my cell, making sure that they aren't caught by the guard. Then, when I know that they escaped undetected, I slowly make my way back over to the spot where I have been sitting since yesterday._

_And begin to once again contemplate my fate._

A/N - and there's the end of another chapter. Please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	6. Darkness Envelopes

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Six - Darkness Envelopes

_Sitting alone in my cell, with only my thoughts and the voice of the Fourteenth to keep me company, is maddening. I'm not sure how much more of this psychological torture that I can endure. The voice that calls out to me is much harder to endure and suppress in this current situation and I find myself gripping my head with my hands. As though in an effort to silence his voice._

"**Just surrender to my will boy…"**

_My attention shifts as I hear the sound of the door opening. Gazing forward I watch as the door opens and Leverrier steps inside the cell, flanked by two members of CROW._

"Today's the day Walker." _Leverrier's voice is cold as he nonchalantly informs me that today I am to die. There's a gleam in his eyes as though he's enjoying the thought that I might attempt to flee. _

_But I've already made my decision and I get to my feet without even the slightest hint of protest._

_The look in his cruel eyes changes at this point; he seems almost disappointed by my reaction to the news. I'm determined to maintain at least a shred of dignity so I walk over to the two members of CROW, who are no doubt here to escort me to my death._

"**Don't let this happen…"**

_Although I'm unable to tune his voice out at this point I can still ignore it. Holding my head high I step out of the cell that has been my home for I'm not even sure how long. Time doesn't pass the same when there's no way to mark it's passage. The two guards immediately fall into step on either side of me but they make no effort to touch me._

_Leverrier takes up his position at the head of this group and leads our rather odd procession down a dark corridor that's just to the right of my cell. I'm no longer surprised by being taken to unfamiliar territory. Apparently these darker parts of headquarters were never meant to be seen by anyone not in a similar situation._

_Or at least that's the impression that I get._

_At the end of the corridor is yet another ominous door but I don't even dare to question what is behind it. Because I already know. Death is waiting behind that door. And, despite the fact that I've resigned myself to my fate, I feel my body begin to tremble. I don't want to die._

_Leverrier steps forward and opens the door, leading the way inside the darkened room. I follow along behind him, still flanked on either side by the members of CROW. I do not resist but my heart is racing as I gaze around the room._

_As I step inside the room where I am to die I hear a choked sob coming from a corner. My gaze shifts and I cannot help but gasp as my gaze falls upon three very familiar faces: Lenalee, Lavi and BaKanda are standing in a corner of the room, shocked expressions mirrored on each of their faces. What are they doing here?_

"This is why we were brought here?" _Lavi glares at Leverrier as he demands an answer._

"The Vatican requires witnesses for all executions."_ The tone of the man's voice is so cold as he says these words. I find my hatred for him growing exponentially. How could anyone be so cruel? I know that my fate is sealed but it is completely unnecessary to make my friends suffer like this. My hands involuntarily clench into fists._

"Allen…"

_So much sadness in Lenalee's voice… it once again makes me feel guilty. I wish that I could spare her from this pain but what can I do? _

_BaKanda remains silent as Leverrier steps toward me but I can tell, by the expression in his eyes, that he's annoyed with the situation. And perhaps there's even a hint of something other than annoyance although I would never voice this opinion._

_No one would believe me if I did._

"That clown who took you in shouldn't have bothered."_ My head whips around as I glare at Leverrier. I have no idea how he found out about Mana but I don't like the fact that he mentioned my foster father._ "Of course he was probably only doing it for his brother… But this will put an end to his evil, as well as yours and the Fourteenth's."

"Don't talk like that about Mana…"_ My voice is harsh as I utter these words, my glaring gaze focused on Leverrier. I don't care what he says about me and I sure as hell don't care what he says about the Fourteenth but Mana… that's a completely different story._

"Silence Walker…"

_His tone is commanding but I find myself far more angered by his words about my foster father than by anything that's been done to me thus far. _

"He had to have either known about his brother's plan or else have been a complete moron…"

_At this moment I feel something inside of me snap. These insults to Mana, to the one person who never treated me any different than a normal person, are the last indignity that I can withstand. And they serve to remind me of a promise… a promise that cannot be broken. No matter what. Without so much as a second thought as to the consequences I knock the two CROW members aside and lunge toward Leverrier. It's almost as though someone else is controlling my actions, like I'm witnessing it from the end of a long tunnel, but I instinctively know that the Fourteenth isn't in control. Because when he takes over I always black out._

_No this is completely me and I feel a small smile spread across my face as I wrap my hands around the man's throat. Taking a human life has always been something that I strived not to do; I even wanted to save the Noah. But, in this moment, I feel a strange rush as I tighten my grip on the man's throat._

_Leverrier struggles to free himself from my grasp but I'm stronger than he is. And after a few minutes his struggles diminish as I watch the life drain from his eyes._

_The two CROW members seem to have recovered somewhat at this point and they jump to their feet and attempt to pry my hands free from the man's throat. But I refuse to allow this to happen as my grasp remains firm. This is the path that I've chosen and there is no going back at this point. The smile remains on my lips as Leverrier goes completely limp._

_Only then do I release my grip._

_Activating my Innocence I immediately whirl on the two CROW members although I do not seek to end their lives. Instead I quickly knock them unconscious. My thoughts are centered around escape at this point but I quickly glance in the direction of my three friends._

_They're all completely shocked by my actions._

"Allen…" _Lenalee's eyes are so wide as she gazes at me._

_With this last glimpse of them cemented in my memory I turn and quickly dash from the execution chamber, the white cloak of Crown Clown flaring out behind me as I run. Running away is the only option that remains to me at this point and I quickly sprint down the corridor._

_Within a few minutes a flash of gold appears in my peripheral vision. It's Timcanpy. I'm not sure where he came from but cannot deny that I'm happy to see him. He flies by my side as I make my way toward the Ark._

_That shall be my method of escape._

"**I wouldn't have thought you had it in you had I not witnessed it first hand…"**

"_Shut up!" I don't want to discuss my descent into darkness with the Noah who caused it all. I have the stain of blood on my hands and there's nothing that can remove it. But worse than that is the fact that I don't feel any remorse for what I've done._

_I would do it again without hesitation._

_Making my way to the Ark I lose no time in signaling Timcanpy to open the door to the secret room. The room that contains the piano, the heart of the Ark. My pace slows somewhat as I walk into the room and my gaze instinctively goes to the mirror._

_Expecting to see the shadow of the Fourteenth grinning back at me I cannot help but gasp as my searching gaze falls solely upon my own reflection. But it's not the reflection that I'm accustomed to seeing in the mirror. My skin is an ashen gray with three little crosses adorning my forehead, a larger one in the center with a smaller one on either side. And, instead of the white hair that I've grown accustomed to in the years since Mana's death, I find that my hair is now a light gray color. But my eyes are the strangest thing by far. One is the natural stormy gray color while the other is… golden._

A/N - And here's chapter six! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Escape

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Seven - Escape

_So many things flashing through my mind all at once as I walk toward the white piano… the heart of the Ark. I've been avoiding this room for awhile but after everything that's happened I fully realize that I have to call upon the powers of the Ark. The powers that HE gave me. As though able to read my thoughts Timcanpy takes up his position on the piano, perching in the place where sheet music is meant to be kept. Opening his mouth wide the little golem displays the Score, a sight that once again reminds me of that day with Mana. Pushing the stood aside I stand before the piano, my trembling hands poised over the reverse keys._

"**The Ark will obey your will… all you have to do is play."**

_His voice sounds oddly comforting in this moment but perhaps that's just because of what I've done. Maybe he thinks that now that I have the stain of blood on my hands it will only be a matter of time before I submit to his will. But that isn't going to happen. The promise that I made to Mana is still a promise that I have every intention of keeping. It was a promise that I made, the real me, and I'm not going to break it._

_With this thought in mind I bring my fingers down upon the keys, the haunting melody once again rising to fill the air around me. A strange sense of peace descends as I play and, for a brief moment, I allow myself to forget that I just took a human life. Of course I fully realize that this isn't something that I'm going to be able to ignore for long… nor is the fact that I feel no remorse for the action._

_That, in its self, is almost worse than the actual crime in my mind. I should feel something but I'm surprisingly numb as I continue to play the lullaby._

"**It's the Noah genes… and after the numbness will come enjoyment. Before long you will be seeking out people to destroy, for the sheer enjoyment of it."**

"Shut up!"

_No matter what I may have become I don't want to think about the possibility of ever growing to enjoy taking another's life. Shaking my head I repeat to myself that I was provoked into taking his life… that his words angered me to a point where I had little control over my actions._

"**You can think that if you want boy… but it isn't true."**

_The Fourteenth grows silent at this point, leaving me alone to dwell on my thoughts and the music that is coming from the piano. The last notes of the song fade away into nothing, leaving me with only silence as my companion. Reaching down I tap out a single note, which opens the door of the room. Then I step away from the piano, without so much as a backwards glance. Closing his mouth, Timcanpy takes up his customary position on top of my head. I find his slight weight comforting as I contemplate my next move._

_I've essentially made myself an outcast among my fellow Exorcists but this does nothing to deter me from completing my mission. The Earl will fall at my hands and all of the Akuma will be saved._

_Stepping over to the door I leave the secret room and make my way through the familiar maze of the Ark. I'm familiar with it's various twists and turns at this point and can manage to navigate without getting lost. A feet that I find fairly amazing owing to my penchant for getting lost. Leaving the Ark behind I step out into bright sunlight. It was early morning, the sun having just recently risen, and I vaguely wonder where I am. Not that location really matters all that much at this point._

_I have nowhere to go; no home to return to. Save for the Ark and I don't really want to think of that as home._

"**It's the only home that you have now boy."**

_Clenching my hands into fists I step away from the doorway of the Ark. His words anger me more than I care to admit, especially since he's the cause of all of this. And yet another part of my mind knows that, without the powers that he forced upon me, we all would have died in the download of the Ark._

_But far from making me feel better this thought only serves to increase my anger over the situation._

"Hey who are…"

_I turn my attention toward this familiar voice and my searching gaze falls upon Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk. The two members of the family of Noah gaze my way in turn and I watch as their eyes widen as recognition hits them. Despite myself I laugh. I'm pretty sure that my rather odd appearance took them by surprise and a smile spreads across my face. Not because I'm happy but because of the irony of the situation._

_The arch rival of the Noah has became a Noah himself._

"Cheating Boy A?"_ Tyki's voice is somewhat unsure as he says this, using the nickname that he first used that day in the forest when he nearly took my life. He has one eyebrow arched and it's as though he's struggling with the information that his eyes are conveying to him._

"Allen…"_ Road's voice also contains the note of surprise but it also contains something else. Something that I can't identify._ "You're the one with the License of the Player."_ Not a question, a statement._

_A vision suddenly flashes before my eyes; the massacre of the family of Noah. Not a memory of my own I know immediately that this image must belong to the Fourteenth._

"**Road was the only survivor…"**

_That wasn't something that I was aware of but in the long run I decide that it doesn't matter. Regardless of my status as traitor to the Black Order, the Noah were and still are my enemies. Clenching my hands into fists I prepare for their attack._

_But it never comes._

_At least not from Tyki and Road. I'm suddenly, and very unexpectedly tackled from behind. Landing on my back I gaze up into the face of a very large black feline._

_Lulubell._

_A feral growl escapes my lips as I grip Lulubell by the shoulders, effectively tossing the huge cat off me. I immediately jump to my feet and activate Crown Clown. And the moment that I invoke my Innocence a voice in the back of my mind begins screaming for it's destruction. A feeling akin to physical pain briefly distracts me from the battle however a burning pain in my right arm brings my mind back to my current situation._

_Four thin cuts line my right arm, thin trails of blood flowing from each. I briefly gaze down at the would before turning back to Lulubell. Holding up the claws of my left hand I prepare to battle in earnest._

_I prepare… to kill._

A/N - Here's another chapter, hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	8. The Beast Within

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Eight - The Beast Within

_My eyes are narrowed as Lulubell and I circle one another, each sizing up the other before we begin this battle. We're both searching for an opening; searching for the weakness of our foe. The huge black feline growls low in her throat but I find that I'm not intimidated. The blood coursing through my veins feels like liquid fire and the voice in my mind is screaming for her death. Calling for the feel of her blood running through my finger tips._

"Such a lovely look in his eyes…"

_I hear the sound of Road's voice and my mind partially takes in the words that she's speaking. However my focus remains on my opponent; I have no intention of allowing her to get the drop on me because I'm distracted by the other Noah. I'll deal with them soon enough._

_But Lulubell shall be the first to fall._

_Growling low in my throat I make the first official move in this battle. Lunging forward I swing the claws of my left hand toward the feline's throat, aiming for the jugular vein. Seeking to end this quickly and with as little effort as possible. Unfortunately Lulubell manages to dodge the attack and, roaring in displeasure, she leaps toward me._

_Her claws gleam in the sunlight but I manage to duck at the last possible moment. I can actually feel the wind created by the fierce attack ruffle my hair, which tells me exactly how close the blow came to making contact. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins and I use this to my advantage. Kicking out I manage to knock Lulubell's front paws out from under her, sending the large feline sprawling to the ground. Leaping forward I once again seek to end the fight, my own claws gleaming in the sun in much the same way that hers had._

_Rolling over onto her back Lulubell manages to block my attack with her paws. I glare at the Noah as we tumble across the grass, each seeking to pin the other to the ground. A brief flash of pain signals that she has once again raked her claws across my flesh. Which only serves to further fuel the rage._

_I suddenly find myself pinned to the ground, staring up at a set of razor sharp fangs. And still I feel no fear; only anger._

_I feel a strange calmness descend upon me as I toss Lulubell off me as though the huge cat weighs nothing. Getting to my feet I turn toward the large cat and I can tell, by the look in her eyes, that she's more than slightly unnerved. This slight hesitation on her part helps to spell the doom of the Noah. I use this to my advantage and, with the aid of my Innocence, I rush forward. Lulubell fails to act in time and I feel my pulse rate quicken as the claws of my left hand pierce her chest._

_The feline lets out a feral roar of pain but I feel no remorse as I twist the claws that are still embedded in her chest. Lulubell's eyes widen as she is no doubt seized with pain and still I can't bring myself to show mercy._

**"Very impressive boy…"**

"I don't believe this!"

_I feel a set of strong arms encircle my waist and, ruthlessly pulling my claws free from Lulubell's chest, I whirl on my new attacker. It turns out to be Tyki and his eyes widen in surprise as my claws come within inches of slicing open his face. Releasing his grip he jumps back without so much as a second to spare._

"Seems like you were actually trying to kill me with that one boy…"

_I watch as he shifts to Noah form and prepares for a fight. Taking a deep breath I prepare to feel the blood of the Noah of Pleasure run through my hands. The blood of the man who almost succeeded in ending my life. The memories of that day cause a flood of white hot anger to envelope me and I can feel the desire to kill growing stronger._

"There he is! The traitor is over there!"

_My gaze shifts toward the sound of this new voice and realize that a group from the Black Order are heading toward us. I briefly gaze back toward Tyki and realize that he's noticed the newcomers as well. It's obvious by the expression in his eyes that he's debating his next course of action._

"I think we should withdraw…" _Having said this Tyki turned away from me. The urge to attack is strong but in the end I decide against it. I watch as Tyki pulls a limp Lulubell into his arms and then steps toward a door that Road has summoned._

"This isn't the end of this Allen," _Road promises before the group of Noah disappear._

**"I think that you should retreat as well…"**

_For once I realize that the Fourteenth has a very valid point. With one last glance toward the approaching Order members I flee, my mind briefly thinking about what I've lost. The things that have been swallowed up by the darkness that has consumed my soul._

_The members of the Order give chase, as expected. But they never manage to get very close._

_It proves fairly easy to escape the members of the Order and soon I'm once again in the secret room in the Ark. Glancing down my gaze focuses on my blood-stained hands and still I don't feel any remorse for what I've done. My gaze shifts from the blood to the mirror and I see that my reflection is still that of a Noah._

_Except for my eyes._

_They remain two different colors; as though to represent the two worlds to which I now belong._

**"You're wrong boy… you don't belong to two different worlds. You belong to none."**

_Perhaps he's right… but then again I've never truly belonged with anyone. It was only an illusion. I realize this now but it serves to change nothing. The path that I have chosen is clear to me now and I have no intention of changing anything at this point._

_The blood has already been shed and I shall continue to move forward. Because there is no going back. There's no way to undo what's been done; no way for me to return to the person that I was. Glancing down once more I take in the bloodstains that decorate not only my hands but my clothes. Something will have to be done about this, I decide immediately._

A/N - Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the fight scene, it was my first time writing one in first person POV. And I have issues with them anyway. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Not the Same

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Nine - Not the Same

_A few days have passed since my battle with Lulubell and I'm preparing to leave the safety of the Ark for the first time since then. I've been tending to my wounds and laying low but the time has come to continue with my duties. There are Akuma who need my help but there's also the fact that both the Earl and the Black Order are out for blood now._

_My blood._

_But this doesn't matter because I'm also out for blood. Glancing down I remember the sight of my blood stained hands after the battle with Lulubell. Remember that the sight that should have disgusted me but instead only served to fill me with a rush that I'd never experienced before._

"**This is the reality of the Noah my dear boy."**

"Shut up!"_ It almost feels good to not have to keep myself from yelling at him. The fact that I no longer have to hide his presence is a tremendous relief. Not that he's any easier to deal with now than he was before but at least now I can release some of those pent up emotions._

_The fact that the fallen Noah is still a constant presence in my life is far from ideal but at the moment he seems to have ceased his attempts to gain control of my body. Not sure of the reason behind this abrupt change of behavior but I have absolutely no intentions of complaining about it. The darkness that surrounds me is enough of a burden without the constant voice of the Fourteenth telling me to give in to his will._

_Walking over to the white piano I absently straighten the jacket that I'm wearing. My Exorcist uniform was torn and stained in blood so I discarded it after the battle with Lulubell. Would have had to anyway, seeing as I am no longer an Exorcist._

_What I am is totally different from any of the others, Exorcist and Noah alike._

_The clothes that I found are unlike anything I am accustomed to but they will have to do. Glancing over at the mirror I take in my rather odd appearance. With my skin ashen gray and dressed in a tuxedo I have never appeared more similar to the enemies that I spent so much time fighting. However my eyes still mark me as different from them, one a tawny gold and the other a stormy gray._

_Shaking my head in a futile attempt to rid myself of these thoughts I absently reach down and press the key on the piano that will open the door of the secret room. Instantly Timcanpy takes to the air and lands on the top of my head. His familiar weight gives me a measure of comfort, the only friend who hasn't abandoned me in this darkest moment of my life._

_This thought seems to open the floodgates and my mind quickly flashes to the friends that I had made at the Black Order. What's going to happen when they meet me for the first time in this new persona that seems to have been forced upon me? Will it matter that we fought side by side or will I just be another enemy who has to be destroyed for the good of everyone?_

_For that matter how will I see them? As the family that embraced me when I had no one else or simply as another obstacle to the goal that I have set for myself?_

_I would like to tell myself that I would never do anything to harm those whom I consider family even now… even after everything that has happened. But I can't honestly say what I would do if I came face to face with them now. Reluctantly I'm forced to admit that I'm not the same person that I was even a few weeks ago. This ordeal has changed me and not for the better._

"Never stop… keep walking…"

_This voice echoing through my mind is one that I haven't heard in awhile. I've grown accustomed to the voice of the Fourteenth but this one, while similar, is also decidedly different._

_Mana._

_A small smile appears on my face as I step from the secret room and out into the Ark. Thinking of Mana, of the man who raised me when no one else would, makes me feel slightly better. I made a promise to him, the real me made that promise, and I renew my resolve to keep it. No matter what hardships I have to endure I will keep the promise that I made._

_I will salvage the souls of the Akuma… as well as destroy the Millennium Earl._

_With my resolve strengthened I make my way down the twisting maze of streets that comprise the Ark. It's a small miracle that I don't myself lost inside but for some reason it's as though I have a sixth sense about where to go. Of course this probably has more to do with the Fourteenth's memories than anything else but that's something that I don't really want to think about._

_Once again I absently straighten the tuxedo jacket that I'm wearing. I've worn suits before of course but this is far more extravagant than anything that I'm accustomed to. But it was what I found in the Ark so it would have to suffice at least for the time being._

_And there are more important things to be thinking about than what I'm wearing. Emerging from the Ark I briefly shield my eyes from the harsh light of the sun. I've grown accustomed to artificial light, having spent days inside the Fourteenth's secret room, and it takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust._

_Gazing around I make sure that there is no immediate danger. My Innocence isn't activated but that would take mere seconds. My reflexes have grown sharper due to the recent life and death struggles that I've endured and I'm not concerned._

_Merely wary._

_A couple of tense minutes pass and then I begin my journey. It would appear that I am alone for the moment, aside from the voice in my head, and I decide to search for both Akuma and Innocence. Because I seem to have an internal desire to find the shards of the God Crystal and it's hard to ignore._

_I suppose only time will tell whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. But the one thing that is not up for debate is the fact that I'm not the same person that I was before._

A/N - Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	10. Descending Ice

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

A/N- This chapter dedicated to PeanutAngel! Thanks for the help that you've given me with this story! You're awesome.

Chapter Ten - Descending Ice

_Leaving the Ark behind I make my way across an open field, my thoughts focused solely on the mission that must still be accomplished. Despite what's happened the Akuma still need my help; and of course there's this pressing need to track down the fragments of Innocence._

_Almost as though I can feel them now._

_Far from a pleasant feeling it's something akin to the pain that I feel whenever I invoke my own Innocence. As though the darkness that now surrounds my soul is actually at war with the weapon of God. Once an apostle, one of the chosen, now I don't even know what I am._

_Can I even continue to call myself human at this point? Or has the urge to kill done away with whatever shreds of humanity I had left?_

_This internal debate is something that I can never find an answer to but I vowed to move forward and so I shall. Until I breathe my last breath I will continue to bring salvation to the tortured Akumas' souls._

_It's the only thing I have left in this world now._

"**There are more important things to be thinking about right now my dear boy."**

_Shaking my head I refuse to listen to the voice that is now nearly loud enough to drown out my own thoughts. It's impossible to ignore the Fourteenth at this point but that doesn't mean that I have to take heed to his words. I'm still in control, although that control is shaky at best. __Of course the saddest thing about this commentary is the fact that the traitor Noah is no longer my biggest concern. In the beginning I was so scared that he was going to take over and turn me into something that I didn't want to be but in the end that happened anyway. Despite all of my protests and the fight that I put up to keep the Fourteenth at bay, the fact remains that my hands are now stained with blood._

_I became a murderer of my own volition, without the aid of the Fourteenth._

_And I don't feel even the tiniest bit of remorse for what I've done. Nor can I say for certainty that, if given the chance to go back and change things, I would do anything differently._

_Perhaps I was always destined to be consumed by the ice that now surrounds my soul. Making me feel cold and alone, even though the voice in my mind is louder now than it's ever been before. Was it even something that I ever had the power to fight or was it merely an inevitability?_

_With these thoughts weighing on my mind I'm not even aware of the path that I'm taking. Not that it really matters. In the time that I've been calling the Ark home I have learned to summon the door from anywhere so it really doesn't matter if I get lost. Because I can always go back to the secret room. The room that used to belong to HIM but that has steadily became my own._

_A fact that I've come to grips with but still do not like._

"Hey Moyashi!"

_Hearing this voice that I would never in a million years be able to forget I whirl around, a scowl on my face. Were the circumstances normal I would have shouted at BaKanda for using that nickname, which he knows I despise, but this time I hold my tongue. Gazing through eyes I know to be two different colors I stare at a group of people that I once called friends. Walking along behind BaKanda is Lavi, a hand going out to prevent Lenalee from coming closer._

_This simple gesture causes a stab of pain in my chest; they think that I'm a threat._

"**That's because you are a threat my dear boy."**

_Not to them… I may have succumbed to the darkness but I haven't fallen so far as to attack those that I once considered to be my family. Those that I would still consider family had I not decided that I don't deserve to even have a family. Not after everything that I've done. Unfortunately the close proximity of their Innocence brings about the same type of pain that I feel when invoking my own, magnified several fold. Gritting my teeth I attempt to keep my thoughts focused on who they are and what they mean to me while the inner voice is screaming for me to do something that I would never dream of actually doing._

_It's calling out for the destruction of their Innocence!_

_Shaking my head I find that I'm unable to focus my thoughts; they're too jumbled together. It's true that I'm now an enemy of the Black Order and instinct is calling for me to fight this group however the rational part of me refuses to do so. They're my friends and no matter what I don't want to hurt them. What should I do? Should I just run and hope that they don't follow… should I make an attempt to explain myself, what I've done, even though there's no way that they will understand? What…?_

_Try as I might I can't make a choice, no matter how many times I go over the options in my head. It's almost as though my mind refuses to make this decision._

"Allen…"

_There's a slight tremor in Lenalee's voice as she calls out to me. I can tell that she's frightened and that only serves to make me feel worse about the entire situation. Almost as though I had asked for this ice, this coldness that grew to surround my soul._

_That this was somehow a conscious choice that I made._

"Stay away…"_ My voice is lower than normal and sounds more menacing than I had intended. However, after a moment's thought, I decide that this is for the best. It's not as though I want them to be afraid of me but I realize that it's better for them if they are. The darkness has a firm hold over my soul at this point and there's nothing that I can do to change this fact. I've resigned myself to the fate that I seem to have been destined for but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to protect my friends._

Should something happen so that I no longer have any control over my actions I don't want them to be anywhere near me. I don't want to gaze down and see the stain of their blood on my hands.

"We were ordered to bring you back to the Order…"_ Lavi's voice sounds odd and I tilt my head slightly to the side, confused. Normally Lavi's the one best able to remain detached but he doesn't really sound happy about this assignment._

"That's not going to happen."_ Their orders are of no concern to me and I have no intention of going back to the Order to face my death. I made my decision the day that I took Leverrier's life and that's something that I'm going to have to live with for whatever remains of my life._ "Just walk away and pretend that you never saw me."

"Allen…"_ Lenalee's pleading now._ "We all know that you were provoked, we witnessed it first hand. I'm sure that my brother can help you if you just come back with us."

_The corners of my mouth twitch up as I hear these words. She wants so much to help, I can tell that by her words and the tone of her voice. It's painfully obvious that she hasn't really thought about the situation, about what would happen should I return. Shaking my head sadly I turn away from them._ "I'm sorry."

_Fighting the urge to turn around and destroy the Innocence I raise my hand and summon the door to the Ark._

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

_I completely ignore their shouts as I step through the summoned door, entering the Ark. The desire to fight is still present which fills me with a sickened feeling in the pit of my stomach. It had been all I could do to maintain control of myself and keep from attacking my friends. It seems that the ice has completely descended now, covering my soul and freezing it solid._

_I'm no longer the person that I was._

_This thought reigns supreme as I make my way through the maze of the Ark and into the secret room. Walking as though my steps are guided by some other worldly force I made my way over to the white piano. Reaching out I poise my hands over the keys, glancing as I do so out of the corner of my eye. My solitary reflection gazes back from the mirror, no longer accompanied by the shadow of the Fourteenth. This has always seemed strange to me, the lack of the Fourteenth's shadow, but I can't bring myself to put to thought exactly what that could mean. In truth, I don't want to know why his reflection no longer stands behind my own._

_Reaching up I absently swipe at a solitary tear that is flowing down my face. Catching the teardrop with the tip of my index finger I stare at it for a brief moment before absently wiping it away on the sleeve of my topcoat._

_Taking a breath I force away all emotion as I begin to play. The world outside seems to disappear as the notes of the lullaby rise to surround me and I allow myself to become lost in the music._

A/N - Here's the next chapter, hope that you enjoyed! And now everyone knows why Allen has the desire to track down the Innocence… and it isn't good. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. 'puppy-dog eyes'


	11. Waning Light

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Eleven - Waning Light

"**You shouldn't have retreated my dear boy. That will only cause them to increase the level of their search."**

_I fully realize that it's juvenile to do so but I can't help but roll my eyes due to this statement from the Fourteenth._ "Yes because attacking them would have done so much to make the Order stop looking for me. Do you even listen to yourself sometimes?"_ He has no reply to this question, not that I really expected him to. The fallen Noah speaks when he sees it as beneficial to himself and other times remains silent._

_Almost eerily silent._

_In the beginning his voice was a constant, granted it sounded far away. Then, as time progressed, the voice grew steadily louder until it was loud enough to drown out my own thoughts. But now, now there are times when the voice is no longer there. __The disappearance of the voice, along with the shadow of the Fourteenth that always loomed behind me, is disturbing to me. I've done my best not to dwell on it but now that I'm alone in the Ark, with only Timcanpy and the occasional speech from the Fourteenth, I'm forced to come to terms with what it really must mean._

_I'm no longer constantly plagued by the voice of the Noah because he and I are becoming more like one entity. He hasn't managed to completely take over my body but what he has succeeded in doing is making me more like himself. Which is a scary thought no matter how you slice it. Reaching up I grasp at a lock of my now gray hair, pulling it out so that I can stare at it._

"**Just surrender…"**

"I still have a promise to keep. And I don't give a damn about your revenge or your goals."_ And it's true. I may be surrounded by darkness but I still have a promise that I fully intend to keep. Far from feeling freed from my obligation to Mana, the changes in my personality make me feel as though I have even more to atone for. Like I have to make up for the fact that the ice has swallowed my soul and that the light is waning fast._

_Replacing who I was with who I was always destined to be._

_Suddenly I'm struck with the irrepressible urge to leave the Ark. I have no idea whether my former friends have given up their search but I know that I cannot stay here any longer. Reaching out I tap a familiar key with the tip of one finger, opening the door leading from the secret room. Turning I make my way toward the exit, feeling the familiar weight of Timcanpy settle on top of my head as I retreat. I don't know why I want to leave the Ark so much but the fact remains that the desire is there._

_Pulling at me._

_And I do nothing to fight the urge._

_My steps are quick as I traverse the familiar maze of the Ark, eventually emerging in the same spot that I had fled from earlier. Stepping out onto the grass I quickly scan the terrain, only to find that Lenalee, Lavi and BaKanda are still here. Sitting in the shade created by a large tree they seem to be in deep discussion about something. __And, with their backs turned to me, none of them notice my arrival. Taking great care to be quiet I slowly approach the spot where they are sitting, curious as to why they hung around._

"So what are we going to tell the higher ups?"_ That strange note is still contained in Lavi's voice as he poses this question to the others._ "If we tell them what we saw then they're likely to send out more people in search of Allen."

"We could just do as he said and act like we didn't find him…"_ Uncertainty in Lenalee's voice, as though she doubts the words that she's speaking._

"What do you think Yu?"_ Lavi turns toward BaKanda, a questioning look in his one visible green eye._

"Che. Let's find the stupid Moyashi and beat some sense into him."

_This statement is the one that takes me the most by surprise. If I didn't know better I would almost think that the moody samurai cared about what happened to me. Of course all signs pointed to no if you looked back at our past._

_All of this is pushed to the back of my mind as I feel a sudden flash of something akin to pain. Shaking my head I can't help but inwardly berate myself for being so unbelievably stupid. I should have known better than to get near them, I should have thought about what could happen. Being near their Innocence is making the urge to destroy become more intense. Grasping my head with both hands I hiss, effectively drawing attention to myself._

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!"

_Their words barely register in my mind as my pulse begins to pound, seemingly in time with music that only I can hear. The desire to destroy is once again there in full force and, despite the fact that I know who it is that I'm facing, I find myself unable to keep myself from attacking._

_The desire is just to strong for me to fight against._

_Growling low in my throat I lunge toward Kanda, invoking my Innocence mid leap. This action is accompanied by a flash of pain and the distinct desire to destroy my own Innocence as well as theirs. I push this thought to the back of my mind however as I seek to bury the claws of my left hand in the samurai's flesh._

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid moyashi?!"_ Kanda barely manages to raise his sword in time to block my attack and now he and I stare at one another, eyes narrowed. _

_I don't feel the need to answer his question as I jump back and prepare for another attack. I didn't really expect for my first attack to make contact but still I cannot help the rise of anger that flares in this moment. With the blood roaring in my ears I leap forward once again, making another attempt to slash through his jugular vein._

_Unfortunately nothing ever comes of this second attack. Suddenly I feel hands gripping my arms and I fight to free myself from the vice-like grips on my arms._

"Let go!"_ The venom in my voice makes it almost unrecognizable. Even to me._

"Stop it Allen!"_ It's an order but not really one that I want to heed. The desire to kill is still the driving factor behind my actions but my vision clears somewhat as I watch both Lavi and Lenalee activate their Innocence._

_And in this moment the full weight of what I've just done hits me head on. I just attacked someone that I once called friend. Granted it's BaKanda and we've always had a rocky relationship but that doesn't lessen the severity of the situation._

_Nor does it take away the sting as I gaze into the eyes of the trio from the Black Order. I can tell, by their expressions, that each of them is prepared to fight._

"We don't want to fight you Allen… but that doesn't mean that we won't."

_I briefly gaze at the red head who was like the older brother that I never had. Then, without even bothering to deactivate my Innocence, I once again flee the scene._

"**You're making a mistake…"**

_Briefly I think that the fallen Noah probably has a point and this only makes me feel worse about the situation. Not only did I attack a member of my former surrogate family but now I'm thinking that I'm making a mistake by not finishing what I started._

_The light is waning and the darkness is winning._

A/N - Hope that you enjoyed this installment of the story, please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you thought. 'puppy-dog eyes'


	12. Struggles

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Twelve - Struggles

_I can vaguely hear the sounds of shouting ringing out behind me as I run but I don't even make a move to turn around. Nothing can be gained by looking back at this point and I instinctively know that doing so will only make me feel worse about what I've done._

_Fighting hard to breathe, I flee from the spot where I engaged my former comrade in battle. Crown Clown is still activated and the darkness that surrounds my soul is screaming out for it's destruction. It seems that the Innocence now serves to bring out the worst in me… to bring out something that even I'm slightly afraid of. The desire to destroy everything around me; to even destroy my own Innocence. The Innocence that I fought so hard to regain after it was destroyed by Tyki. But I find that I can ignore this desire, although the pain is somewhat more difficult to push to the back of my mind. I'm not entirely sure how much longer I can fight off this desire for the destruction of my Innocence… but I must hold out as long as possible._

_Because without this Innocence I will be unable to keep my promise… the one that I made to Mana so many years ago. An eternity it seems._

"**The Innocence isn't necessary to destroy the Akuma… You have other powers that will work just as well for that my dear boy."**

"SHUT UP!" _I know where the Fourteenth is going with this conversation and I don't even want to hear the words. Because it's an alternative that I refuse to even think about. Even though the knowledge was already there. It's true that Innocence isn't the only thing that can end the lives of the tortured Akuma but it is the only thing that can bring salvation to their souls._

_If they die by any other means then the soul is lost for all eternity._

"**So you claim to still care about the souls of the Akuma even after you attempted to murder one whom you once called friend?"**

_Sinking to the ground and placing my back against the trunk of a large tree I pull my knees up to my chest. I frantically shake my head, as though that will take back the words that he just said, but in the back of my mind I realize that the fallen Noah has a point. As hard as that is to admit even to myself. And I cannot say for sure exactly how long I will continue to care what happens to the souls trapped inside the Akuma._

_It seems that in the moments when the darkness takes control I lose all sense of what I should be doing. As though I don't have control over my actions._

_A scary thought._

_Which helps me come to a conclusion regarding the mission that I am still determined to carry out._

"I have to find the Earl… He has to die."

_Somehow uttering these words out loud helps with my resolve. Staring out at the horizon I know what I have to do in order to bring this ordeal to an end. I have to track down the Millennium Earl and bring an end to his existence… before the darkness completely swallows my soul._

_Before I turn into the very thing that I've spent years fighting against._

"**Well I must admit that this is an interesting turn of events. And one that I can honestly say I didn't foresee."**

_Shrugging off the words of the fallen Noah I get to my feet and summon the entrance to the Ark. Hanging around here isn't accomplishing anything and there is much to be done if I am to defeat the Earl. Of course I know that the members of the Clan of Noah will be my first targets but this is of no consequence. I don't feel even the slightest trace of fear as I think about the battles that I am facing._

_It's just one more obstacle that I have to overcome._

"**You know that Lord Millennium won't be easy to bring down right?"**

_Feeling slightly rebellious I continue walking along at a brisk pace. For once the words of the fallen Noah don't fill me with an indescribable anger and I actually find myself feeling rather smug. A rather odd feeling and one that I admit I'm not used to._ "And why is that? Because you failed to do it?"

_It seems that my words shock him somewhat or at the least he doesn't have anything to say in response to them. The corners of my mouth twist up into a smirk as I enter the secret room, the door of which is opened courtesy of Timcanpy. Once inside the room I immediately make my way over the piano as though pulled there by invisible strings._

_Reaching out I bring my fingers down upon the ebony and ivory keys, the sound of music instantly filling the air. This has became the one constant in a life that has come to be filled with turmoil and I find myself seeking the comfort that it has begun to represent. The peace that the lullaby brings._

_So long as I don't put too much thought into the origins of the song._

_Taking a deep breath I resign myself to the life that I have brought upon myself with my actions. It's not something that I would have chosen, had circumstances been different, but it is what it is and there's nothing that I can do about it at this point._

_Aside from just dealing with it._

_With a sigh I deactivate my Innocence, which causes the pain to diminish. But not completely go away. It's more like a dull ache at this point; easier to ignore but still present._

_There to remind me of what I have lost; of the darkness that has consumed my soul._

_Perhaps this is the punishment that I must endure for straying from the path of an Exorcist. A punishment inflicted by God for the crimes that I have committed; for giving in to the darkness. And, if that's the case, then I shall endure the pain and continue to move forward._

_At least until my struggles come to an end and I can finally rest. That's the day that I'm looking forward to._

A/N - End of another chapter, hope that you enjoyed. And I would like to extend my heartfelt thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys make my hard work worthwhile and I just want you to know that I'm grateful. So thanks again!


	13. Rage

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Thirteen - Rage

_It's difficult to tell the passage of time from my sanctuary in the Ark so I'm not sure how many days have passed since I attacked those that I once called comrade. But staying in the secret room is making me fear for the small amount of sanity that I have left to me so I decide to go out. I don't really have a purpose for the trip other than to salvage the last vestiges of my broken mind._

_Reaching out I idly tap the piano key that opens the door to the secret room. Timcanpy leaves his perch on the piano, coming to hover at my side. I offer my companion a smile; he's the only friend left to me and his presence brings a small measure of comfort._

_Comfort that I don't deserve but seek out none the less._

_As I step from the Ark my cursed eye instantly activates, alerting me to the presence of an Akuma. And… there's also this strange feeling that let's me know that the curse that Mana gave me would no longer be necessary to point out the Akuma from the humans. It's as though some inner part of me just KNOWS._

_The Noah part…_

"**It's a useful little trick… but not one that you particularly need my dear boy. You have something better, thanks to Mana."**

_A low growl deep in my throat is the only indication I give that I even heard his words. I'm finding it easier to ignore the Fourteenth with each hour that passes; which only serves to signify that the two of us are growing ever closer to becoming the same entity. His words are still there but they do not affect me the same way that they once did._

_But of course this isn't something that I want to think about so I focus my attention on the Akuma once more. It's staring at me as though unable to believe what's right in front of it._

"Pitiful Akuma, let your soul be saved!"

_The Akuma doesn't even attempt to flee as I slashed at it with Edge End. Part of me knows that it's due to the Noah influence however I choose to ignore it. Because in the end it's better for the Akuma to not fight back._

"My but you have certainly turned into a nuisance."

_My gaze automatically shifts toward the source of the voice and my gaze focuses on none other than the Millennium Earl himself. Using that enchanted umbrella the Earl comes to rest a few yards from the spot where I'm standing. The look on his constantly smiling face is one of carefully concealed anger and I feel my own rage building as my gaze continues to be focused on this man that I have fought against on more than one occasion._

"I would apologize… but I simply cannot bring myself to care at this point."

_The fake smile from this man bent on the destruction of mankind is infuriating. I find myself once again envisioning my hands coated in blood, this time the blood of the man that I truly want to kill above all others._

_The blood of the man who started my life on this downhill spiral. Of course there is a part of me that cannot deny that this is at least partially my own fault. I'm the one who foolishly tried to bring Mana back, with the Earl's 'help' of course. So I cannot place the blame solely on him but that doesn't diminish my desire to kill him._

_The desire is there, burning white hot and impossible to ignore. Not that I even make the effort to ignore it; I've given in to the killer instinct at this point. Have succumbed to the darkness of my soul. _

"Road was correct… the hatred is shining bright in your eyes Allen Walker."

"You've no idea."_ The hatred that they see shining in my eyes pales in comparison to the hatred that is consuming my heart. To the ice that has almost completely consumed my soul. I quickly shake my head, not willing to dwell on that at this moment in time._

_The only thing that I want to think about is the blood of that bastard coating my hands. I want this to finally be over so that I can rest. That's all that my overburdened soul wants at this point._

_To rest._

_With this thought in mind I grasp the wrist of my left hand and, with one fluid movement, transform my right arm into the Sword of Exorcism. Leaping forward I swing the sword at the Earl, seeking to end this fight before it even has a chance to fully get started._

"Impressive…" _There's a patronizing tone in his voice that only causes the rage inside to build._ "But I cannot allow you to get away with what you've done to my family. You will have to be punished for Lulubell's death."

_The old me would have been sickened to learn of the fact that I caused the death of another soul, even a member of the Clan of Noah. But in this moment, hearing those words from his lips, all I feel is elation. A thrill courses through me that I cannot explain but I find that I like the feeling._

"**And soon you will grow to enjoy killing…"**

_I try to ignore the echoing of his voice in my head, repeating words spoken to me not long ago. Words that at the time I had denied but can deny no more._

_But it doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters is watching the Earl fall to my sword. That is the sole thought that occupies my mind as I once again swing my sword, attempting to bring about the downfall of the Earl._

"**This isn't going to be easy…"**

"Shut up…"_ I snarl these words, seeking to put an end to the interference from the Fourteenth. I don't want to hear what he has to say but of course the truth is that I don't really have a choice in the matter. If he speaks I have to listen, whether or not I want to. Because although I can ignore the voice I cannot make it go away._

_No matter how much I might want to._

_And I definitely want to._

"**Accept my help Allen… together you and I can bring an end to his pitiful existence."**

A/N - Here's another chapter, hope that you enjoyed. The fight scene between Allen and the Earl shall take place in the next chapter. Please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	14. Black Parade

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM.

Chapter Fourteen - Black Parade

"**Accept my help Allen… together you and I can bring an end to his pitiful existence."**

_These words cause a measure of shock to pass through me as I contemplate the fact that the fallen Noah actually used my name. Didn't call me boy but instead my given name. This fact serves to bring home the severity of the situation. And this is only amplified by the fact that it sounds more like a request than the orders that I'm used to getting from him. Lowering my sword I jump back a few feet, distancing myself from the Earl as I contemplate the words of the Noah._

_And surprisingly enough the Earl makes no move to follow me. He seems perfectly content to stand and gaze in my direction. Were I not so overwhelmed I might have dwelled on this rather strange occurrence a little more but my thoughts remain focused elsewhere._

_My hand absently goes to my head as I contemplate his request. Gripping the gray strands as though about to pull them from my head I allow my jumbled thoughts to take over._

_I don't know what I should do._

_Should I give in to his wishes? Could the two of us combined be enough to bring an end to the Millennium Earl? If that is indeed the case then it would almost be worth it in the end; after all I've already lost myself to the darkness. Would it really be that different if I gave up the fight and allied myself with the Fourteenth?_

_This thought brings about another image and this one haunts me even more than the shadowy figure of the Fourteenth. The image of Mana, appearing as he did on the day that I lost him. Followed immediately by the image of that thing that I turned him into. The monster that I was forced by the Innocence to destroy, despite the fact that I didn't want to._

_And yet he hadn't hated me._

_The very last words that I ever heard him speak had been to tell me that he loved me and that I had to destroy him. I had thought at the time that he hated me for what I had done but looking back on that day now I realize that there was no malice in his voice. Only the kindness that I had became accustomed to._

"Never stop… keep walking… until the day you die."

_My tortured mind brings back the words that he spoke to me on that fateful day. And this, in turn, forces me to remember the promise that I made after I destroyed the Akuma that Mana had become. I promised to save all of the souls that were damned to that existence by the Millennium Earl._

_And in this moment I know what I have to do. I have to keep my promise to Mana; I have to bring an end to the Earl's plans for world destruction._

_Even if it means that I have to accept the help of the traitor Noah. The help of the man who forced his memories on me and destroyed any chance I may have had for a semi-normal life._

"I'm not giving in to you…"_ Words spoken out loud and through gritted teeth, not even caring if the Earl hears. Either he'll think that I've completely lost my mind or he'll realize what's going on. Either way I don't care anymore._ "But if we truly work together…"

"**I don't think that plan will work…"**

_I anticipated this statement from him but in the grand scheme of things it's the only option that he has left to him. And I don't care what his answer is. My course of action will be the same either way._

"It's your only option…"_ I've made up my mind and there will be no debating the issue. _"Either you agree to this or I face him alone… whether or not that ends in my death."

_I say this because I no longer care whether or not I emerge from this war alive. And I know that if I fail to defeat the Earl and die in the battle the traitor Noah will lose his only chance at coming back. And I'm fairly certain that this is a risk that he won't be willing to take._

_For a few moments the voice that echoes through my head on a regular basis is silent, as though the Noah is contemplating what his answer should be. My gaze remains focused on the Earl as I wait for the Fourteenth to make a decision. He's eyeing me with a sort of careful watchfulness but makes no move to attack._

_Doesn't appear as though he's in any hurry to get this battle underway._

_The same cannot be said for me… my mind is still conjuring up images of the fat man lying on the ground in a pool of blood. And blood dripping from the claws of my left hand._

"**Very well Allen… it would seem that I have no real choice in the matter."**

_A slight hint of bitterness in the voice that has always been so calm… arrogant. He never expected for me to get the better of him and the sad thing is that had my soul not been devoured by the ice then he would have won in the end._

_I feel a smile spreading across my face as I once again turn my full attention back to the Earl. He's still staring and I can tell, by the glint in his cold eyes, that he's come to suspect that something is off about me. Not that it matters much at this point. _

_The deal has been made and the battle is about to begin in earnest now._

"You could prove useful Allen Walker… join my forces and I shall forget that you murdered a member of my family."

_The smile remains on my face as I stare at the man. Something must have him concerned if he's offering to form an alliance with me. _"Not a chance in hell Earl."

"That is a decision that you are going to regret."_ As he says this the Earl once again holds up the sword that is a mirror opposite of my own. Still smiling I hold up the sword of Exorcism, my gaze firmly locked on the man that I have vowed to destroy._

"**Even with the aid of my powers this battle will not be easy to win."**

_I've known this fact all along but it doesn't change the fact that I'm determined to emerge victorious. I will keep the promise that I made to Mana long ago… I will be the savior of the damned souls who were cursed into an existence that they didn't deserve. Gripping the sword firmly in my right hand I launch myself forward, ready to embrace whatever destiny Fate has in store for me._

A/N - I know that you guys were expecting a fight but I had to get a little internal turmoil out of the way first. I swear that there will be a fight scene in the next chapter. Hope that you enjoyed! Please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you thought. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance.


	15. Clash of Swords

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Fifteen - Clash of Swords

_As I lunge forward there is only one thing on my mind; bringing about the death of the Millennium Earl. Because when he falls the war will essentially be won and perhaps this will bring a small measure of redemption to my tarnished soul. The fact that the Fourteenth and I have agreed to work together to bring about this end is all but forgotten as I charge toward this demon whom I have already fought against many times. A resounding crash resonates through the otherwise still air as our swords clash. He manages to block my first attack and for a brief moment the two of us merely stare at one another. And as he looks me in the eyes his smile actually falters for the briefest of moments._

_Perhaps he noticed their rather odd coloring._

_Not that this is of any concern to me and, smirking, I use this faltering moment to my full advantage. Jumping back a couple of feet I swing the blade of my sword forcefully. And, as it sails through the air, my sword is suddenly surrounded by a strange aura._

_And music fills the air._

_Now this isn't something that's ever happened before but I'm forced to assume that it's the powers of the Fourteenth emerging. He did say that he would offer his powers so that I can defeat the Earl and I'm forced to take him at his word on that. Not that I really think he'd lie and risk losing his host._

_I'm convinced that's more of a risk than he's willing to take._

_The Earl's eternal grin turns into something of a snarling look as the sound of the music reaches his ears. _"I see now… so the two of you have decided to work together."_ As he utters these words the Earl has a look on his face that is practically scathing. He's beyond enraged and swings his sword with a force that I wouldn't have believed possible. I can almost see the path that it travels as it cuts through the air._

_And yet the blade never reaches me._

_The music that seems to be surrounding us increases in volume and it's as though an invisible force field halts the Earl's sword mid swing. This comes as something of a shock to me, having had no idea what type of powers the Noah might possess, but I quickly shrug this off._

_And I get over my shock a split second before the Earl gets over his and I use this to my advantage. Swinging my sword through the air I smirk as I feel it make contact with my opponent._

_The Millennium Earl jumps back, his eyes growing wide, and I watch as a glowing white cross appears on his shoulder. The Earl hisses and offers me a glaring look before he summons the umbrella named Lero._

"**He's going to run…"**

_I don't need the Fourteenth to tell me this and, with the blood rushing in my ears and my heart filled with hatred, I rush forward. Intent on stopping his escape._

"EARL!"

_Moving with a speed that I didn't even know I possessed I struck the umbrella with my sword, succeeding in knocking it from the Earl's hand. The thing screeched as it flew through the air but I didn't pay any attention to it._

_My gaze is focused intently on the face of the man who's death I've been anticipating for so long. The strange music continues to swirl around me as I step toward my enemy and I'm sure that my mismatched eyes are filled with hatred as I stare at him._

"I must admit that this isn't something that I anticipated from you Allen Walker…"_ There's a strange note in the voice of the Earl but I can't identify it. It's like nothing that I've heard from him before. Holding up his hand the man makes his blade materialize as though out of nowhere, something else that I wasn't expecting. There goes my advantage but I refuse to back down from this fight._ "It would seem that the Musician chose well when he chose you."

_I don't know where he's going with this and I'm unwilling to find out. Jumping forward I act as though I'm going to swing my sword in his direction. However, as he holds up his own blade to block the move, I take advantage of the fact that his attention is focused on my sword. Dropping to the ground I kick the man's legs out from under him._

"Crown Belt!"_ Strips of white fabric catch the Earl by both wrists, holding him firmly. Once again ignoring the call to destroy the Innocence that I have came to depend on for my life I swing my sword in the direction of the Earl._

_The perpetual grin on the face of the Earl actually grows wider as I launch myself toward him, which causes warning bells to go off in my mind. He's planning something, I just can't figure out what it might be._

_With his gaze focused on me the Earl actually drops his sword. Then, once both of his hands are free, the fat man grasps the strands of fabric that are wrapped around his wrist. Gripping them firmly the Earl pulls with surprising strength, succeeding in pulling me off balance._

_This seems to be what he was seeking to do and without warning the Earl jumps onto his sword, which instantly rises into the air. I feel myself being pulled into the air and I look about wildly for a way to escape. I hadn't anticipated this turn of events and can only wait to find out what the man has planned._

"You would have made a useful pawn Allen Walker… but it is of no consequence."

_This said the Earl uses his grip on the strips of fabric to his advantage. I feel my body begin to swing through the air and I realize what he's doing a split second before the grip of Crown Belt is broken. The ground flies toward me at an alarming pace, giving me only a split second to attempt to break my fall._

_And I can't do it._

_I hit the ground with bone jarring force and instantly feel an unimaginable pain begin to spread throughout my body. My vision begins to blur but I fight against losing consciousness… because if I lose consciousness now then it's all over._

_The Earl will win._

"**Allen…"**

_I hear the voice of the fallen Noah calling out to me but it's more distant than normal… as though coming through a tunnel. My eyes begin to close and I only catch the barest, blurry image of the approaching Earl before the darkness claims me._

"**Allen!"**

A/N - End of yet another chapter! Please forgive me for the poor excuse for a fight scene. I'm hoping that they'll get better as I go along. Review? 'puppy-dog' eyes.


	16. Prisoner

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Sixteen - Prisoner

_**This is a strange feeling… close to that of being alive. It's the first time that I've felt this sensation in many years, exactly how many I've lost count of, and I must admit that I'm exhilarated by it. Of course I'm somewhat concerned for my host; something must have happened in order for me to gain control like this. After all the boy was adamant that he wasn't going to surrender control to me so how exactly did this come about?**_

_**My eyes feel as though they're being held closed by weights but, after a brief moment of struggle, I manage to open them. Even the subdued lighting of the room is too much for my eyes, unaccustomed to the light, and my eye lids flutter a couple of times as my eyes adjust to the light. It takes a moment for my vision to clear enough for me to see but, as the haze lifts, my gaze falls upon a very familiar face.**_

_**Road.**_

_**The soul survivor of my little massacre of the Clan of Noah is standing before me, looking much the same as she did the last time that I saw her. I make a move to get up, only to find that my arms are secured to a metal ring in the wall. Well this is somewhat bothersome but not a problem that I cannot remedy.**_

_**All in due time.**_

"Welcome back Allen."_** Her voice is practically a purr as she addresses the boy and I cannot help but notice that the look in her eyes is strange. The familiar sadistic gleam that I remember is there but there's also something different. It seems that she likes this child that I chose as my host and I have to force myself not to laugh. Little does she know that Allen isn't the one that she's currently facing.**_

_**I think that it's time she becomes aware of exactly who it is that she's currently dealing with.**_

"**Hello Road."**

_**Her eyes widen as I address her and I'm certain that she realizes that I'm not Allen. The voice is the same but the tone is different and one that she would be hard pressed to miss, even though I only spoke two words to her.**_

"You…"_** Surprise in her voice as she takes a hesitant step toward the spot where I'm sitting. The caution that she shows amuses me greatly; it proves that even though I'm currently restrained she still realizes that I pose a threat.**_

_**Smart move on her part.**_

"**You can't tell me that you didn't miss me…"**_** My voice is taunting and I offer her a roguish grin that I know will only serve to infuriate her.**_

_**And her reaction proves just how right I am. Her eyes narrow as they shift to golden and she assumes her Noah form. Holding up her right hand Road summons a large number of the bright candles that are her signature.**_ "You're not completely wrong… it'll be nice to get revenge on the man who killed my family."

_**This said she flicks her wrist, sending the volley of candles toward me. Seemingly helpless I watch as the candles approach, allowing them to get within inches before I begin to softly hum a tune that should be very familiar to her. **__**The candles are brought to a sudden stop, as though they came into contact with an invisible wall. A smirk spreads across my face as I watch her reaction. A scowl appears on Road's face as the candles hover in mid air for a moment before falling harmlessly to the ground.**_

_**Restrained or not there isn't really anything that she can do to suppress my powers. And this knowledge causes a slightly demented sounding laugh to escape my lips. I must admit that I'm thoroughly enjoying this little taste of freedom… and this little encounter with Road is an added bonus.**_

"It doesn't matter… Lord Millennium will take care of you soon enough."_** Now it's her turn to taunt but I refuse to be affected by the threat. I gaze around with almost careless abandon, as though bored by this entire affair. In truth my mind is working furiously on a plan to escape from this predicament that the boy got us into but there's no need for her to know that. It would take something away from this game that the two of us are currently playing.**_

**_Which is the last thing that I wish to happen. So I continue to act as though this entire matter is the most boring thing that I have ever encountered. And, judging by the look on her face, my act is working. It makes me feel good to know that I haven't lost my skills after all these years. I can still hide my emotions and completely fool people with my calm facade. That's one bonus for me._**

"**Should we be expecting him any time soon?"**

"Soon enough."

_**And, without so much as another word to me she turns and stalks off. The door of the room slams shut behind her and I'm left alone with nothing but my own thoughts. All right, now it's time to get out of these restraints and… not sure what will happen after that. I'll cross that particular bridge when I come to it. But I know that now is the perfect time to confront Lord Millennium, while my host has seemingly vanished. Because, although I don't want my chosen host to die, the fact remains that I vowed to kill him with my own hands and this is something that is going to happen.**_

**_The hatred that I normally hide bubbles to the surface and I clench my hands into fists, moving them as much as the restraints will allow. I became adept at hiding my emotions long ago but for this one brief moment I allow myself to lose control. Allow myself to feel the overwhelming feelings of hatred that I harbor for the man whom I once considered the head of my family._**

**_But this is short lived._**

**_More important than these triffling emotions is finding a way out of this room. _**_**It's almost too much to believe that the Noah, not to mention Lord Millennium, actually thought that these simple shackles would be enough to hold me. Of course the others only have inherited memories of my powers, aside from Road and Lord Millennium. But at the very least the two of them should have known better.**_

_**In a matter of moments my hands are free and, getting to my feet, I casually dust off my clothing. Their mistake of bringing me to their new Ark shall be one that they do not live to regret.**_

"Give me back my body!"

_**This rather irate demand takes me slightly by surprise but of course I realize immediately who it is that is giving this ultimatum. It seems that the boy has returned to his senses and realized that he gave up control. For a moment I debate my course of action; I mean allowing me to have control was his own mistake. This brief taste of freedom is too much to willingly give up.**_

_**However it soon becomes blatantly obvious that I'm not going to be allowed the liberty of a choice. I feel myself being pulled back, my consciousness once again becoming detached from the boy's body.**_

"I've told you before that this is my body and I refuse to give up control to you!"

_**And, despite my irritation over the situation, I'm forced to give the boy credit for his strength and sheer tenacity. Perhaps with my help he really will be able to bring an end to Lord Millennium and the Clan of Noah.**_

_**Lord Millennium was indeed correct in one assumption; I did choose well when I chose Allen Walker.**_

**"_Very well my dear boy… this round shall go to you." _**

A/N - End of another chapter, this one from a completely different point of view. Sorry if that was weird or in any way confusing but it was something that I wanted to try. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and share your thoughts.


	17. The Black Ark

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Seventeen - The Black Ark

_I can't believe that I actually lost control to the Noah but more than that I can't believe that I'm actually still alive. As I lay on the ground on the verge of unconsciousness I had been absolutely certain that my life was going to end right then and there. And yet here I am. It doesn't make any sense. What possible motive could the Earl have had for keeping me alive? As this thought goes through my mind I gaze around the room that I'm in and I immediately spy a pair of shackles hanging from the wall. There's a dull ache in my wrists that tells me that I was once held prisoner by those shackles, although I don't have any memory of the ordeal._

"**You're welcome for that by the way…"**

_I choose to ignore his rather smug tone as I continue to survey my surroundings. The room is rather small and completely unfurnished but at the same time it doesn't really resemble a prison cell. At least not what I've come to associate with a cell. _"So where exactly are we?"_ I pose this question to the Fourteenth although why I expect him to have an answer is completely beyond me._

"**Currently in the Ark that belongs to Lord Millennium… so you might not want to hang around here too much longer."**

_So he does know… wasn't really expecting that but it's helpful none the less._

_According to my unwilling accomplice we're inside the black Ark, the one that the Earl had to make because of the curse that the Fourteenth placed upon the original. The place where he and the Noah spend their time, when they're not out trying to destroy the Innocence and the Exorcists that is. This could prove useful. I take a brief moment to plan out my next course of action before making my way over to the door. Reaching out I quickly grasp the handle and, much to my astonishment, I find that it isn't even locked._

"**Apparently they don't really view you as much of a threat my dear boy…"**

"They're going to regret that."_ My tone is rather harsh and completely out of character for me. Or at least it would have been a couple of months ago._

_Now I'm not so sure._

"**Exactly what thoughts are going through your devious mind?"**

"I'm going to destroy them… and this Ark as well."

"**A rather bold statement coming from the one who was captured."**

_Ignoring the words of the fallen Noah I quickly pull open the door and glance outside of the room. Looking to the left and then to the right I find that there isn't anyone guarding this makeshift cell that they put me in. Well that would be mistake number two on their part and something that I intend to take full advantage of._

_Stepping out into the corridor I immediately invoke my Innocence. And feel the familiar call to destroy it. Shaking off that particular feeling I make my way down the corridor, my cursed left eye activating almost instantly._

_Akuma._

"**Ignore the Akuma… or else use my powers to get rid of them."**

"NO!"_ This is perhaps the most vicious that my voice has been thus far, even though it's nothing but a whisper. I absolutely refuse to call upon the Noah's powers to destroy the Akuma because that would also destroy their souls._

"**I didn't tell you to kill them boy… just make them step aside. The members of the Clan of Noah have the ability to control the Akuma… if you give them an order they won't have any choice but to obey it."**

_This wasn't something that I had given any thought to but as I listen to his words I realize that the Fourteenth has a very valid point. My mind conjures up images from my first battle with Road and I remember all too well when she ordered one of the Akuma that were helping her to self destruct. It was in that moment that I learned that any Akuma not destroyed by Innocence was lost forever._

_And it was also then that I learned that the Noah had power over the Akuma although I seemed to have forgotten that little tidbit of information. Grudgingly I decide that this isn't a bad idea. The Noah and the Earl are higher up on my priority list at the moment so the Akuma will just have to wait._

_Dashing down the corridor it isn't long before I run headlong into a pair of Akuma wearing maid's uniforms. Fighting against the desire to fight them I gaze at the pair. _"Stand aside."

_The pair of Akuma gaze at me for the briefest of moments before they bow their heads and step to the side of the corridor to allow me to pass._

"**See boy? It's a dead useful little skill."**

_It's on the tip of my tongue to ask the Noah why he's become so chatty all of a sudden but I refrain. Because the simple fact of the matter is that I really couldn't care less why he's decided that he really likes to talk. At the moment I have a one track mind and it's focused on gaining control of this Ark, by whatever means are required._

"**Remember that there is a Heart that controls this Ark as well… that's what you must find."**

_Thinking about the piano in the secret room of the white Ark I nod my head, continuing to run down the corridor. The white cloak of Crown Clown flairs out behind me as I run, searching for any signs of the Heart or the enemies that I know will soon be after me._

_After all it's bound to be only a matter of time before they realize that I'm no longer locked in that little room where they left me. And I know that once they make that discovery the chase will be on. But hopefully I will have been able to gain an advantage of some sort by that time._

_Or at least that's the master plan at this point in time. It may have to be adjusted due to circumstances beyond my control but that isn't something that I currently want to think about. At the moment all I want to think about is this ordeal being over and done with._

"**One more question before you proceed with this plan… do you have a death wish boy?"**

_I pause briefly to think about this question that he's posed to me and I find that I cannot honestly answer it in the negative. Because there is a small part of me that hopes that this encounter will end in my death._

_And put an end to my suffering._

_But the larger part is determined to bring about the deaths of these enemies that I have pursued for so long. To bring about an end to the suffering of the Akuma because it's what I promised Mana that I would do._

A/N - End of another chapter and Allen is back! Yay! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Please? 'puppy-dog eyes'


	18. Two Against One

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Eighteen - Two Against One

_Roaming the corridors of the Ark I realize, for perhaps the first time, that maybe this wasn't the best decision that I could have made. I managed to get lost at headquarters, a place where I spent most of my time, and yet for some reason I'd completely ignored this fact when making my decision to search for the 'Heart' of the Black Ark. Coming to a halt at a corner I gaze around, trying to figure out which way I should go._

"**You're lost aren't you boy?"**

_I want to scream at the Noah for even suggesting such a thing but unfortunately I can't deny it. I've never had a good sense of direction and that's only made worse by the fact that I'm in a strange place. It isn't surprising that I don't know where to go in the Black Ark but the fact that I've seen the same painting three times is cause for concern._

"**I knew it… you are lost."**

"Damn it!"_ This curse is snarled through clenched teeth as I inwardly berate myself for allowing this to happen. Really, I should have known better._

"How the hell did you escape?"

"How, how, hee, hee!"

_Whirling around I find that I'm now facing not one but two members of the Clan of Noah. The two who can combine into one and have the memory of Bonds, Jasdero and Debitto. Without waiting for them to make the first move I transform my left arm into the Sword of Exorcism, clenching my teeth together in an effort to control the all consuming anger that I feel._

_Completely consumed with rage I dash forward, seemingly shocking the twins with the fact that I'm making the first move. Apparently it hasn't crossed their collective minds that I'm not the same person that I was before. Which is all the better for me. Swinging my huge sword I almost manage to hit both of them before they decide that it might be a good idea to move. Both of the Noah jump back, identical scathing looks etched on their faces as they glare at me._

"Bastard!" _There's a harsh look in Debitto's eyes as he snarls this insult but I pay him no heed. I could care less what they say or do… I'm determined that when this battle is over there will be two less Noah in the world._

"**Be careful boy… don't underestimate them."**

_As if I'd be stupid enough to allow something like that to happen. I've more than learned my lesson about underestimating opponents and isn't something that I allow myself to do. And I'm slightly irritated over the fact that the traitor Noah feels the need to point out the obvious at a time like this._

"Will you just shut up and stay out of this?"

_I speak the words out loud, not even really caring whether the two Noah that I'm facing hear them. It's not as though I care if they question my sanity at this point and before long it won't matter what they think of me._

_Because they'll be dead._

"You shouldn't look so cocky… you aren't going to win this fight."

"Not gonna win, hee hee!"

_Completely ignoring their words I once again swing my sword , determined to strike flesh with this blow. Unfortunately Debitto blocks the sword with his pistol at the same time that Jasdero points his at my head and fires. Wrenching my sword free I leap back, dodging just in time to avoid getting shot._

"**Focus boy… it's all for nothing if you die here."**

_Growling low in my throat I make every effort to ignore the words of the Fourteenth. I know that it isn't me that he's worried about but instead his precious plan. If I die then he loses his host and therefore dies as well, which would put an end to his plans._

_Not that I care._

"Shut up!" _I snarl, utterly tired of his unasked for commentary._

"We didn't even say anything you stupid Exorcist."

"I wasn't talking to you, you moron."_ Honestly this is all starting to get on my nerves and I switch to a different plan of action. Quickly I transform the Sword of Exorcism back into my left hand and, flexing my claws, I rush toward the two Noah. Taking them completely by surprise I manage to slash Jasdero with my claws before he jumps back. A shocked expression is mirrored in their eyes a second before it shifts to one of fury._

"**I think you've pissed them off boy…"**

"Brilliant deduction…" _My voice is laced with contempt as I leap forward once again. Unfortunately I'm forced to halt this attack as both twins begin firing their weapons, shouting incoherent curses the entire time._

_I definitely pissed them off but this is of little consequence to me. It doesn't change my mission in any way._

_They will both die by my hand._

"You're going to pay for that you damned Exorcist!"

"Damned Exorcist, hee!"

"Apparently you didn't get the message… I'm no longer an Exorcist and you're both going to die."

_They both seem genuinely shocked but of course this could have something to do with the sadistic tone of my voice. I'm actually looking forward to the feel of their warm blood flowing through my fingers, which is part of the reason why I opted not to use the sword. It's so much better to feel the life draining from an enemy. This is the feeling that I long for as I lunge toward them, slashing at their flesh with my razor sharp claws._

_A smile resolutely spread across my face._

"**You certainly have changed…"**

_I would retort and say that he was the cause of that change but at this point I just don't know. Perhaps this was the person that I was always meant to be… after all you can only fight destiny for so long. __It appears that I've lost that battle… I've become the very thing that I've always fought against._

_And yet I no longer care._

A/N - End of another chapter and Allen is facing off against the twins! Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Battle continues in the next chapter.


	19. Broken Bonds

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Nineteen - Broken Bonds

_Gazing at my opponents through what I know are cold, calculating eyes, I contemplate the best course of action. Two against one isn't exactly a fair match but it's not as though there's anything that can be done about it at this point. I have to take care of Jasdero and Debitto before I can move forward and it's best that I finish this quickly lest one of the other members of the Clan of Noah hear the noise and come to investigate._

"**Well that would be decidedly bad…"**

_I roll my eyes._ "You think?"_ I mutter in a voice that is meant only for him. It seems to me, at least it has as of late, that the traitor Noah has a knack for stating the obvious._

_And it's starting to get annoying._

_Actually it grew annoying awhile back but at the moment, even in the midst of battle, this is a fact that my mind has chosen to focus on. Which only serves to exemplify the changes that I have undergone since I left the Black Order. Before the thought of killing anyone, even a Noah, would have made me feel physically ill but not now. Now the very thought of their blood coating my hands sends a wave of excitement washing over me._

_It's both strangely exhilarating as well as a little bit sickening._

"You're going to die Allen Walker…"

"Die, hee hee!"

"That would indeed be something."_ My voice is completely devoid of emotion and I don't even flinch as they both point their pistols in my direction. I've encountered these two before so I know what to expect. And I know exactly how to counter._

_The moment that they simultaneously pull their triggers I begin humming a new and yet at the same time familiar song. I know that it's only familiar because it's something that HE remembers but at the moment this isn't important. The song summons a barrier, which surrounds me and renders their attack completely useless._

"Damn!"

_Using their momentary confusion to my advantage I leave the safety of the barrier, swinging my clawed fingers toward Jasdero. The blond Noah doesn't react in time and I feel my claws piercing flesh. Blood spurts out from the wound, a couple of droplets landing on my face. A twisted smile spreads across my face as I gaze into the Noah's pain-filled eyes._

"You bastard!"

_I feel the force of something slamming against me and I fly through the air, hitting the wall with tremendous force. The breath is knocked from my body and I barely have time to register the fact that Debitto is attacking before the dark haired Noah's hands are clenched around my throat._

"You're going to regret that move you damn Exorcist."

"I keep telling you that I'm no longer an Exorcist. I'd ask how long it was going to take before that fact made it's way through your thick skulls but you aren't going to live long enough for that to happen."

_This said I use my razor sharp claws to slice the skin of his face before the stunned Noah even has time to register the fact that I moved. With a speed honed by much practice I leap back, taking a moment before once again rushing toward Jasdero. The blond Noah is injured and will most likely prove to be the easiest to kill. It would probably be prudent to take care of the one who poses the greatest threat but there's a part of me that wants to see the pain in Debitto's eyes at the loss of his twin._

"**That's dark boy…"**

_Completely ignoring the voice that's echoing in my mind I force my focus to remain locked onto Jasdero. I have to act fast, before Debitto recovers from my attack against him. Fighting the two of them together, while not impossible, will be more difficult._

_And this fight has already lasted far too long. It's only a matter of time before someone else arrives and when that does happen I want to be long gone from this place._

_And I want the Noah of Bonds to be dead._

_With this thought in mind I swing my arm toward Jasdero's throat, intent upon bathing in his blood. The Noah manages to partially dodge the blow, leaping back so that I'm forced to change my attack. My claws rake across his chest, ripping it open and causing the Noah to howl in pain. His eyes widen, as though unable to believe that he'd actually fallen victim to my attack. The attack that I'm sure he was certain that he had managed to dodge. Sinking to the ground he gazes up at me a split second before I slash his throat. Blood spurts from the wound but the thing that I'm focused on the most is the howl of abject agony that escapes the lips of Debitto. Glancing back I see that his eyes are glazed over in horror as he watches his twin fall._

_The smile on my face only widens as I bear witness to his pain. Where before the guilt from this act would have all but killed me now there isn't even a trace of remorse. Only the desire to bring about the death of the remaining twin._

_Debitto; who seems almost paralyzed with grief over the loss of Jasdero. The desire for more bloodshed is palpable as I gaze at the dark haired Noah._

_He too is going to fall by my hands and I can't help but chuckle darkly as this thought fills my mind._

"**You need to move quickly boy… take care of this and move on. Before someone else decides to join in on the fun."**

_I know that the Noah is right but I'm reluctant to end the battle just yet. I find myself wanting to cause still more suffering before ending Debitto's life. But there isn't time for that so I hold up my claws and step toward the dark haired Noah._

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD !"

_The hatred in his voice is plainly audible but it only causes my smile to turn into a decidedly smug and more than likely twisted expression. Despite the rage that is consuming him I'm confident that I'll emerge victorious against Debitto._

The thought of loss never even enters into my mind.

"I'm going to end this…"

A/N - End of another chapter and one of Allen's two opponents has fallen. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. I Don't Know Myself

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Twenty - I Don't Know Myself

"You're going to pay for this you bastard!"

_I watch calmly as Debitto rushes toward me, somewhat surprised that he would allow his emotions to cloud his judgment in such a manner. Calculating eyes follow his every move and it's immediately obvious that he isn't planning his moves but merely rushing forward without thinking. Not something that I would have expected him to do. Utterly careless and beyond stupid. And, although I've never thought of the Noah of Bonds as overly bright, even I didn't think that he was this stupid. Sure I just killed his sibling but he is a Noah after all so this shouldn't have been enough to make him lose control this much. Not that it really matters to me. A smirk spreads across my face as I raise my already bloody left hands, the claws gleaming in the spots where they weren't bloodstained. This just makes things all the easier for me._

_Soon this Noah too shall fall._

_Two less obstacles on my path to destroying the Earl and putting an end to this once and for all. _

_Music seemingly fills the air as I leap forward to meet Debitto in his attack. Caution has been completely thrown to the wind in the hopes of ending this battle now… before anyone else decides to show up and make things more difficult. Golden strings appear, binding the remaining Noah and holding him in place. The grin on my face grows even wider as I hold up my clawed left hand, still stained with the blood of his twin._

"Bastard Exorcist…"_ His voice is a low snarl as he fights against the restraints. Attempting to free himself though his attempts are all in vain. He's held fast by the powers of the Musician and must now face the inevitability of death._

"Die."

_My own voice is low and this single spoken word is a command. This will be the last time that I ever have to lay eyes on this particular member of the Clan of Noah. Holding up one of my claws as though pointing I stab it through his chest before pulling downward fiercely, slicing him all the way down to his stomach. Debitto makes an attempt at crying out in agony although it comes out as nothing more than a strangled whimper due to the blood that quickly fills his lungs. A thin trail of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth as he gazes at me through golden eyes that have been dulled._

_The life is beginning to leave him and I find myself transfixed by the sight._

"**Such bloodlust… wouldn't have thought you capable of such savagery my dear boy."**

_The words of the 14__th__ echo in my mind as I thrust my hand forward, piercing Debitto's heart and putting an end to the Noah. His eyes widen a split second before they dull and become lifeless. Shaking my hand, throwing droplets of blood onto the walls, I turn and continue on my way down the corridor. I shouldn't be affected by the words of the traitor Noah at this point and yet for some reason these particular words and the tone with which they were spoken keep repeating in an endless loop in my mind._

_He had sounded almost impressed._

_As I make my way down the corridor, away from the spot where I had left both Debitto and Jasdero lying dead on the floor, I think back to the many times that the 14__th__ has spoken to me. These occasions have only increased since the incident with Leverrier and yet the tone of his voice had never been so… pleased._

_Perhaps my decent into darkness has been a part of his plan from the very beginning. It could be that he thinks I'll be more willing to submit to him if my hands are stained with blood and my conscience heavy. And he may have been correct except for the fact that, while my hands are indeed stained with blood my conscience is far from heavy. I can honestly say that I feel absolutely no guilt over what I've done and thinking back realize that I wouldn't change a thing._

_And that's the scariest thing of all._

_Because I no longer know myself… I'm unfamiliar with the person that I have become. Never before have I ever wished to cause harm to another, not even in those horrific days of my youth when everyone sought to cause me pain. I was defeated then and when I met Mana he taught me to be kind and forgiving. But now I am neither of those things… now I am out for the blood of the Noah as well as the head of the Millennium Earl. He will fall by my hand and this hellish existence that I have endured for so long will finally be at an end._

"**It could be over right now if only you would give in my boy…"**

_That's not something that is going to happen but I choose not to vocalize this fact. I've begun this journey on the path of death and destruction and it's something that I fully intend to see through to the end. Because even though I no longer know myself I also fully realize that I have a much better chance of actually winning the battle now that I have given up my naïve desires to win without causing harm. Before I had even hesitated at ending the lives of the members of the Clan of Noah, which had almost resulted in my own demise. But now I am determined to win and will not hesitated to kill ANYONE who happens to get in my way._

_Be they friend, foe or neutral in this war… if they interfere with my plans to destroy the Earl then there will be hell to pay._

"**Such determination is admirable my boy but I still think that you should let me take care of the Earl."**

_I merely continue walking._ "I realize that you vowed to kill your brother and take his place but I'm not giving in to you just so that you can keep that promise to yourself. I'll destroy the Earl and end this stupid war."

_The sound of his laughter echoes through my mind but I'm not exactly sure what it is that he finds so amusing. Not that it really matters._

A/N - End of another chapter and Allen is decidedly darker than he was. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and share your thoughts.


	21. Wrath

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Twenty-One - Wrath

_After bringing about the deaths of the two Noah who were once one I continue on my way down the corridor. At this point I'm no longer desperately hoping that I'm going in the right direction… and I'm no longer concerned with running into other members of the Clan of Noah._

_In fact now I'm actively searching for them._

_Finding the control room for the Black Ark can wait until I have dispatched every last one of them._

_I'm sure that I should feel at least some measure of remorse for the lives that I have taken, despite the fact that my victims were of the Clan of Noah. The old me would lament this loss of life, the blood that had been shed, but even knowing this I simply can't bring myself to care. In fact, if anything, the lust for blood has only grown stronger. Where before I was searching for the control room of the Black Ark, now I'm actively seeking out the other Noah. I know, without even a shadow of a doubt, that they are actively searching for me as well and this thought sends a thrill through my body that I've never known before._

_I feel absolutely intoxicated at the thoughts of spilling more blood, at the prospect of watching the light of life fading from the eyes of another victim._

"**What has become of you boy?"**

_I could be wrong, since it's happened before, but I think I detect a slight note of shock in the voice of my personal demon. Seems that the traitor Noah is surprised by this side of me… a side that he brought out. All of this is HIS fault so he has absolutely no right to be shocked about it now._

"Like that's a question that you should even have to ask."_ The words are snarled through clenched teeth and I don't even slow my pace. Running into Debitto and Jasdero only solidified in my mind the possibility that I'm traveling in the right direction. Which is good because, despite my new found resolve, my sense of direction remains as lousy as ever._

_One of the many curses that have plagued me my entire life. And currently the bane of my existence._

"**I thought that we were searching for the control room my dear boy?"**

"Do I detect a note of warning in your voice?" _This time I have to ask because, although I know there's something odd about the voice in the back of my head, I can't quite place it._

"**I just don't think that it's wise to press your luck at this point."**

"Guess you're just gonna have to deal with it."_ My voice is harsh and my pace still doesn't slow… I'm determined to find and slaughter every last one of them. It's not the path that I would have chosen for myself but now that I have been forced to embark upon it I have committed myself fully. They are all going to die and I am going to bring about an end to this fight that I never asked for. This life of constant strife that was forced upon me._

_By all of them._

_The corridor that I've been running down is now lined on either side by long rows of doors and, drawing to a halt, I gaze at them in dismay. This brings back memories of my time spent in the White Ark, during the time when the Earl was attempting to destroy it. Not a happy thought really._

_And the voice of my personal demon arises once again, to offer no help what so ever._

"**Pick a door, any door."**

_Wishing, not for the first time, that it were possible for me to beat the traitor Noah to a bloody pulp I grind my teeth together. At the same time clenching both hands into tight fists. Honestly I'm not really a fan of his suggested course of action but I'm not an idiot either. Like it or not I fully realize that there isn't really any other choice._

_So, after scanning the long line of doors on the right hand side of the corridor, I make my decision. Striding over to the door I grasp it with my gloved hand, pulling it open fiercely and stepping inside without so much as a second's hesitation. The room is bathed in shadows, lighting being practically non existent. Relying heavily on my other senses I walk further into the room, fairly certain at this point that this isn't the room that I'm seeking._

_But the energy that is palpable in the air leads me to believe that I've found something better. A smirk spreads across my face as I gaze around, attempting to make out anything that might be hiding in the shadows._

_Because I can tell that I'm not alone in this room… and the presence that I feel has nothing to do with the traitor Noah that is my constant companion. No, it's definitely someone, or something else. _

_The sound of maniacal laughter rings out as I near the center of the room, where the lighting is somewhat better. Stepping out of the shadows on the other side of the lighted area is a huge figure that I recognize as one of the members of the Clan of Noah. If I recall correctly his name is Skinn Bolic and he's the Noah that BaKanda fought against during our time trapped within the White Ark. He smiles rather toothily as he and I come to stand face to face._

"Took a wrong turn huh? Well it's gonna be the last mistake you ever make boy."_ His words are meant to goad me into acting rashly I'm sure… or perhaps he really is that stupid. Not that it matters to me either way. I can't really be certain, owing to the fact that there isn't a mirror nearby, but I would wager that there is a sadistic light shining in my mismatched eyes at this point. The blood lust is still there and I stare malevolently at the Noah._

"You're going to die here…"_ My voice is low and threatening, the words that I speak a statement rather than a warning. This will be the last battle for this particular member of the Clan of Noah._

Just like his rather inept siblings he will fall by my hand. Yet another to add to the growing list of casualties. Another life that I will not mourn the loss of.

A/N - End of yet another chapter and now Allen is face to face with the Noah of Wrath. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out how it all works out. Hope that you enjoyed.


	22. More Bloodshed

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Twenty-Two - More Bloodshed

_I can't keep the giddy feeling from consuming me as I slowly make my way toward the Noah of Wrath. He's looking at me as though I've lost my mind, no doubt thinking that I should be scared of but aren't. But if he only knew the changes that have taken place inside me he would be the one who was frightened._

_Gone is the naïve youth who sought to end this war without loss of life on either side. Now the only thing I seek is vengeance for all of the wrongs I suffered while fighting against the Earl and his minions._

_Grasping my left wrist with my right hand I transform my arm into the Sword of Exorcism. The by now familiar feeling that is akin to pain increases but I shrug it off. I can only attribute this to the Noah who inhabits my mind but it doesn't really matter what the cause is. I can ignore it, pushing it to the back of my mind like so the vast amounts of emotional anguish that I have repressed during my life. _

_One form of pain isn't really all that different from another after all._

"I can't figure out if you're brave… or just incredibly stupid."_ The look on the Noah's face tells me that he's trying desperately to make sense of the situation. Not that I plan on giving him the time to achieve that goal._

_He's going to die._

_Soon._

"I'm neither."_ These two simple words are spoken in an emotionless monotone as I rush forward, the cloak of my white cowl flowing out behind me and the sword in my hand held high. Fully prepared to end the life of yet another member of the Clan of Noah, I strike._

_Unfortunately, and completely surprising to me, he's actually able to block the attack. His eyes narrow as he shoves the sword out of the way and moves to attack me head on._

"**Are you certain that you haven't bitten off more than you can chew my dear boy?"**

_The trace of doubt in his voice is plainly audible to me as I dodge Skinn's attack, ducking around behind the Noah and kicking him in the back. This move sends the man sprawling, since he apparently didn't see it coming, and I once again move to attack. It's brought short however as Skinn begins to undergo some kind of strange transformation._

"**This isn't good…"**

_As always his powers of observation are truly amazing but I keep this thought to myself as I leap back, out of the way of a bolt of lightening that suddenly crashes down. Strange since I had thought that we were indoors but of course it soon becomes obvious that this is part of the powers of the Noah of Wrath._

"Mildly impressive… but they aren't enough to save you."_ My voice is low and this statement is a promise, both to him and to myself. I absolutely refuse to die here; there are still a vast number of things that I have to accomplish._

_Before I can allow myself to succumb to the peace of death._

_The Noah snarls in anger as he charges toward me, intent upon attack. My words seemed to have increased his anger, not that this is all that surprising. I seem to have a knack for finding the words that set them off, no matter the situation._

_What can I say, it's a gift._

_I feel my excitement increase as the two of us engage in battle, a feeling that I have yet to grow completely used to. Before I had always avoided fights, only entering into them when I had no choice and never enjoying it. But now I feel the thrill going through my body, like electricity running through my veins. My blood is pumping and there is a smile on my face as I slash the Noah with the blade of my sword._

_Skinn actually screams out in pain as my blade slashes a deep gash in his side. Whirling around he moves to attack but I easily dodge out of the way. Deciding to mess with his mind a little I call upon the powers of the Fourteenth, even though I could win the battle without them. Music fills the air as a barrier forms between the two of us, just as Skinn initiates one of his lightening attacks._

_The bolt of lightening actually bounces off the barrier, causing the Noah to have to dodge his own attack._

_Maniacal laughter escapes my lips as I change the melody, causing the golden threads to appear and wrap themselves around Skinn's wrists._

"What the hell? I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"Wishful thinking…"_ My voice contains a decidedly taunting quality as I gaze at the Noah, enjoying his struggles. It seems that the Fourteenth's powers are indeed useful at times. Placing the large blade to my shoulder I allow the Sword of Exorcism to revert back into my left arm._

_I'm not going to use it to end his life._

_I much prefer to feel the warm blood of my victims flowing through my fingers and, with this thought in mind, I once again form the claw. But, as I move to make the final strike, Skinn actually manages to break free of the threads that are holding him restrained. Rushing forward he manages to land a couple of blows, one of which dislocates my right arm, which I moved to block the attack._

_Hissing in pain, and seeing red, I rush forward, thrusting one of the claws of my left hand through his left eye, embedding it up to the second joint of my finger. Blood spurts from his eye socket, several droplets landing on my face, but this is of no consequence. His right eye bugs out as he gasps in pain._

_Showing absolutely no mercy I twist my finger, further gouging out his eye and piercing his brain._

_The Noah screams in pain, the most wonderful sound that I've ever heard, before the life flees from his eyes and he falls limp to the ground. Pulling my left hand free from the corpse, I shake away the excess blood before forcibly popping my right shoulder back into it's socket._

_This hurts tremendously but I don't even make a sound. Taking a brief moment to get my bearings back together I make my way toward the door, intent upon finding my next victim._

_Whomever that may be._

A/N - End of another chapter and the body count rises. Not my best work, for which I apologize, though I hope that you enjoyed. (That sounds sadistic but oh well.)


	23. Outnumbered

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM nor any of the characters… because if I did then Allen really might have ended up like this.

Chapter Twenty-Three - Outnumbered

_After leaving the room where the Noah of Wrath, Skinn Bolic, met his demise I make my way down yet another corridor. Of course I have absolutely no idea where it is that I'm going, not that it matters much at this point. The only thought that occupies my thoughts at this given moment in time is finding more victims._

_And slaking my bloodlust._

_Currently it's all consuming and I gaze around through narrowed eyes, searching for any signs of other members of the Clan of Noah. I don't really care much who shows up but I wish that someone would appear so that I can once again have the pleasure of watching the life leave their eyes… feel their life's blood seeping through my fingers._

_Such an exhilarating feeling, I must admit._

"**That's really dark my dear boy…"**

"And that's really rich coming from you…"_ The nerve of this guy lecturing me about being dark. Perhaps he didn't enjoy it, there's really no way for me to know for sure, but the traitor Noah did slaughter nearly every member of his family. There were only two survivors; Road and the Earl himself. So the guy has absolutely no right to be saying such things about me._

"You~"

_Turning a corner I draw up short as I hear this single word, issued in a purring voice that is unmistakable. And the owner of said voice does not sound happy, not that it ever really does. My gaze shifts to the Earl, who is standing at the end of the corridor, a few yards ahead of me and flanked on either side by members of the Clan of Noah. Tyki and Road are standing at his right, two that I'm unfamiliar with on his left. Gritting my teeth together I stare at them for a moment._

"Had I known that it was you instead of the boy I would have killed you where you lay."_ His voice is laced with the promise of terrible pain and suffering but I know that it isn't directed toward me. No, there's someone else toward whom he harbors even more animosity than me._

_Amusing really._

_So he thinks that I'm the Fourteenth does he? For some odd reason this fact annoys me and I grit my teeth together as I debate my next course of action. There are five of them and one of me but, despite these odds, there's still a part of me that is screaming for the release of a fight._

"**I know what you're thinking my boy, and I would advise you to think twice. Three times if that's what's necessary to convince you that it's a bad idea."**

_This is the last thing that I would have expected to hear from the traitor Noah, especially not with his intended target standing so close. All it would take is one well timed blow and the fat man would be brought down. Involuntarily my left arm twitches, as though in agreement with this train of thought. Any sane individual would be thinking about self preservation right now, which only serves as further proof that I've gone over the edge._

_Because it doesn't even cross my mind._

"**Don't…"**

_So much warning packed into one little word, it makes me think that perhaps the traitor Noah knows something that I don't. Highly possible since he's had many more dealings with the Earl than I have but something that I'd prefer to ignore none the less. My bloodlust has yet to be slaked; not even the deaths of three of the members of the Clan of Noah was enough to diminish it._

_If anything it only made things worse._

"I'm going to destroy them…"_ My voice is both menacing and full of determination. I made this particular goal when I embraced the darkness that now bathed my soul in midnight black and I refuse to veer from the course. This isn't the path that I would have chosen for myself but at this point I'm resigned to my fate. And determined to make the best of the situation. They will all fall by my hands, no exceptions._

"**I'm not saying that you have to give up on that goal you stubborn little fool… only that it would be in your best interests to postpone this battle until the odds are a little more in your favor."**

"You're going to regret this appearance…"_ Just as much malice in the voice of the Earl as there is in my own. It seems that, despite my words, he still mistakes me for the Fourteenth. It's laughable… or at least it would be if I were in any mood to laugh._

"I'm not the Fourteenth…"_ It might have been better for me to keep up the charade and allow them to think that I was indeed the fallen Noah but just can't do it. I'm going to kill him and when the time comes I want there to be no doubts as to who exactly is ending his life._

"Walker~"_ The purr returns to his voice and a gleam appears in his cold eyes._ "So you did manage to regain control… surprising."

_Growling low in my throat I made a move to step forward but pause as the group of Noah mirror my movement. It seems that if I make a move to attack they will as well. This is a bit of a problem, I must admit, and I have to give it some thought. Which forces me to reach the conclusion that my personal demon has been pushing for since our unexpected meeting with the Earl and his minions._

_I'm going to have to withdraw for now… whether I want to or not._

_And the answer to that is decidedly not._

_Without so much as a word I whirl around and make a run for it. Dashing down a corridor I frantically search for a way out of the Ark, knowing that there has to be one around here somewhere. Of course I know that the Fourteenth will be virtually useless in this situation, not that he offers a lot of assistance in any given situation._

_And of course my lousy sense of direction will also hinder my escape._

"Damn…"

"**This bodes ill for us boy…"**

_Like I need him to tell me this… overstating the obvious if you ask me. __I can hear the other Noah turn to give chase, which of course only prompts me to run faster. Backtracking makes things somewhat easier since I already know where the corridor leads but this will only buy me so much time. _

_I need to come up with a plan._

A/N - Hope that you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	24. Desperate Times

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Twenty-Four - Desperate Times

_The fact that the Earl and the other surviving Noah are now aware of what I've done serves to spur my steps as I make my way through the maze that is the Black Ark. It won't be an easy task finding my way out of this place, made more difficult by my lousy sense of direction, but I have no intentions of just giving up and laying down to die. I've come to far to stop now and I'm still determined to finish what I started. They are ALL going to fall by my hands, no matter what it takes._

"**Your determination is admirable my boy but I think there are more pressing matters that you should be focusing on at the moment."**

_I actually laugh as I hear the slight note of concern in the voice of my personal demon. It seems that my actions have worried him somewhat, a fact that's laughable considering the fact that all of this is his fault in the first place._

"It's not as though I asked for this…"_ My retort dies in my throat as I round a corner and come across yet another dead end. At this rate that fat bastard and his minions are going to catch up with me in no time… a thought that causes me to grab my hair and pull in frustration. If that happens then it's more than likely the end of the road, since it's highly unlikely that I'll be able to take on the Earl while he's still being protected by the Noah._

"**Think boy, use your head…"**

"I'm trying!"_ Does he think I'm just out for a leisurely stroll or what? I'm racking my brain, trying to figure out what to do, but that doesn't mean that my penchant for getting lost is just going to disappear because it's inconvenient. Turning around I quickly retrace my steps before choosing another path… one that will hopefully lead to an exit of some kind._

"**And we're back to picking doors… How about you let me choose this time around my boy?"**

_I inwardly debate his words for a split second before decided that it can't really hurt anything to let him choose. After all I highly doubt that he's going to betray me since he needs me in order to return to this world. _"Alright… if you're so smart then tell me which one?"

_My personal demon was silent for a moment, as though deep in thought, before he gave me his answer._** "Second to last one the left…"**

_Nodding my head, in a pointless gesture to show that I heard, I make my way down the corridor toward the door that he had decided upon. I'm not exactly certain why he thinks he'll have more luck with the doors than I did but am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for once. Because it's obvious, by the amount of battles that I've fought, that my choices haven't been that great. Reaching the door I grasp the handle and pull it open, stepping inside quickly and closing the door behind myself as quietly as possible._

_Turning my attention toward the room where I now found myself I can't help but gape in disbelief. If the piano that is situated on a platform is any indication we've actually arrived in the control room of the Black Ark._

"**And that, my boy, is why you were better off letting me choose…"**

_The smug tone of his voice annoys me and I growl low in my throat, clenching my hands into fists in an effort to curb the rage. But only because I can't get to him and there's no one else around to take it out on. _"Truly an amazing discovery… the only problem being that neither of us can control this Ark."

"**You should have more faith boy… go to the piano."**

_I have absolutely no idea what the traitor Noah is planning but obey his command none the less. Walking over to the piano I sit down on the bench, gazing down at the keys as my mind flashes back to that moment in the White Ark where the Fourteenth first made an appearance._

"**And now we're going to further anger the Earl by stealing control of this Ark from him as well…"**

_As he spoke these words I place my hands on the keys, not really thinking about the motion. The traitor Noah is directing my movements at this point and, for once, I actually allow him to do so. If this is the only way to get out of this situation then so be it. But I still maintain that I'm not giving over control to him. The sound of a familiar song rings out as my fingers effortlessly find the proper keys._

_I can actually feel a strange energy swirling around me as the notes of the song seem to rise into the air and can't help but gape slightly. It looks like this is actually going to work and I have to admit that I'm a little surprised._

_The Noah had actually proven useful for once._

_As the last notes of the song faded into oblivion a doorway appears in the middle of the room. Getting to my feet I quickly make my way toward the door, not really caring at this point where it leads. Anywhere has to be better than my current location._

"**You're welcome by the way…"**

_Completely ignoring the words of the Fourteenth, I step through the doorway and out into the bright sunlight. Gazing around I try to make out exactly where I am, wondering if it's somewhere familiar. Not that it really matters in the grand scheme of things but it would be helpful to have a general idea of where my current location is._

"**Not to be rude or anything but we should probably distance ourselves from this location…"**

_Knowing that the traitor Noah has a very valid point I begin walking down the dirt road that led off into the distance. It seems to disappear over a large hill so I haven't the slightest idea where the road leads to but choose to follow it anyway. I have to keep walking and this path is just as good as any other. I'll take a little time to recover from the fights with the Noah and then I'll resume my mission to completely and utterly destroy them._

_Because this chosen path is all I have left._

A/N - End of another chapter, hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	25. Reunion

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM

Chapter Twenty-Five - Reunion

_Following the unfamiliar dirt road I find myself gazing around ever so often, unable to shake the feeling that I'm being watched by someone. Shaking my head I tell myself that it's just my imagination, left over emotions from the narrow escape that the Fourteenth and I just pulled off and nothing more. Because if the Earl or any of his minions really were watching me then it is highly likely that they would have attacked by now. _

_It's not in their nature to stand idly by._

"**I could be wrong but it seems to me that you're a little on the jumpy side my dear boy…"**

"Your powers of observation are truly amazing…"_ There's a sarcastic tone to my voice that doesn't sound right even to me but I guess that's just another side effect of this transformation. Nowhere near as bad as other things, not that I really care about any of it at this point._

"Oi!" _I cringe as I hear this familiar voice, pausing so that I can gaze around in search of it's origins._ "Moyashi-chan!"

"IT'S ALLEN!" _Despite everything that I have endured since the last time I saw him I can't help this outburst as Lavi suddenly appears on the road behind me. I must have passed by him without even noticing, other than the strange feeling that I was being watched. This is a fact that I inwardly berate myself for but outwardly my expression is blank. I stare as Lenalee and Kanda join Lavi on the path, strange expressions on both their faces._ "What are you doing here?"

_My tone is hollow and I make no attempts to hide the fact that I don't trust them. Despite the fact that we fought together on a number of occasions, and that I once considered each of them a friend, what happened at the Black Order is something that I simply can't forget._

"**Watch yourself… I don't like the feel of this."**

_Completely ignoring the voice of my inner demon I continue to stare at the trio of Exorcists, who in turn stare back with somewhat stunned expressions on their faces. It's obvious that they hadn't expected this from me but the fake smile and polite demeanor were gone now, replaced by something much harsher._

"It hurts me that you would ask such a thing Moyashi-chan… we came looking for you."_ Lavi's expression is carefully blank, a skill that he no doubt picked up during his training as Bookman's successor._

"That's right Allen-kun… we wanted to make sure that you were okay."_ Lenalee's voice trembles slightly as she whispers these words to me, causing me to feel a brief moment of guilt. I banish it quickly however, my expression never changing as I gaze at her unflinchingly. The voice in the back of my head is screaming out for their deaths… and the complete destruction of the Innocence that they all possess… but I attribute this to the Noah part of myself. I can tell that it's grown stronger during my struggle against the Earl and his minions so I suppose it's only natural that this would happen. Shaking my head I take a couple of steps back, putting some distance between them and myself._

"Well you've seen now that I'm fine so just turn around and walk away…"_ A slight growling tone appears in my voice, causing Lenalee to flinch, but this time I don't feel anything. My two-toned eyes stare at them, challenging them to try to stop me from moving forward. There's a part of me that knows that's the real reason why they're here and that part is at the forefront as I gaze at them. It would be a mistake on their part to get in my way and I want to make this fact abundantly clear to them._

_They were once my allies so they at least deserve the benefit of a warning._

"A-Allen-kun…"

"This wasn't what I wanted… but it's the way things are now and I'm completely committed to my mission."_ My gaze doesn't waver as I stare at the trio of Exorcists. Thanks to everything that's happened I'm no longer even remotely like them and seeing them again only serves to bring this point home like nothing else has thus far._

_Turning away from them I make a move to continue on my way, to wherever this road happens to take me. All I need is a short time to regroup before making another move against the Earl and the Noah. This bit of internal planning is interrupted however as Lenalee activates her Innocence and uses her Dark Boots to rush past, skidding to a halt in front of me._

"Won't you please just talk to us Allen?"_ There's a pleading expression in her violet eyes but I shrug it off. Before this would have made me do anything in order to prevent her tears but I'm not the person that I was then and I'm unaffected._

"There's nothing to talk about."_ The tone of my voice leaves no doubt that I'm not willing to explain myself to any of them, no matter what methods they employ. The methods employed by the Black Order have only turned me against them and the fact that she, Lavi and Kanda are loyal to their cause mean that we have absolutely nothing to talk about. I'll destroy the Earl and the Noah but I'm going to do it on my terms and I refuse to ever again answer to anyone other than myself._ "If you want to fight then let's get this over with and if not then just get the hell out of my way."

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against all three of us Moyashi? If that's the case then you're even stupider than I first thought… and that's saying something."_ The scowl on Kanda's face, coupled together with his words, annoys me true enough but not enough to cause me to do anything rash. And the fights with the Noah have given me a confidence in my abilities that I didn't have before. And, as though all of that weren't enough, I've lost the reservation against taking human lives._

"I don't want to kill you BaKanda… so just back away."

_My voice is cold, not even the hint of a taunt held within. It's merely a statement of fact, as far I'm concerned. My gaze is unflinching as I stare at them, waiting to see how this will play out._

A/N - End of another chapter and the Exorcists are back in it. Little impromptu survey… what should happen to the group from the Black Order? Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Til next time, farewell.


	26. Requiem

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM nor any of the characters.

Chapter Twenty-Six - Requiem

_I can tell by the look that appears on Kanda's face that he's actually shocked by my words, at least to a small degree. At some other time this probably would have caused me to laugh out loud since it had always been so much fun to rattle him in the past but now it only brings a slight smirk of amusement to my face and little other show of emotion. Banishing those had simply been easier than dealing with them. _"I can't believe that you actually think you can fucking kill me Moyashi." _His tone is a growl but, at this point, it's one that I can easily match._ "You'll fall just as easily as anyone else BaKanda." _Not that the battles I've been fighting have been easy up to this point but with the growing strength of the Noah to fall back upon it's far from an impossibility. Even with the three of them working as a team._

_The expression that appears on Lenalee's face is one that I recognize as sorrow but I'm not affected by it as once I would have been. The person that I was before would have felt beyond guilty for causing such a look but now… not so much. Circumstance has hardened me against any from the Black Order and, sadly, this also includes those that I once thought of as family. My mismatched eyes narrow slightly as I continue to gaze at them. _"Allen-kun…"

_I hold up my hand, halting her words before she has the opportunity to continue. _"Just turn around, walk away, and pretend that you never saw me." _That would make things easier for all concerned; if they walked away then I could go on about my mission and forget that I ever saw them. The urge to destroy both them and their Innocence would go away and maybe the demon whispering in the back of my mind would be quiet for awhile._

_Now THAT would be a welcome relief as far as I'm concerned._

"**You know my boy, it's a bit irksome that you insist on thinking of me in that manner. You obviously don't know the truth of me."**

_And I honestly don't want to are the words that run through my mind, knowing that he'll be able to hear them but not really caring. I can't bring myself to care whether or not I hurt the feelings of the bane of my existence. It's not as though I haven't alienated everyone else so what's one more? And especially this particular one. Perhaps if he disliked me a little more then he would keep his ramblings to himself and stop invading my thoughts at every possible opportunity. Though, in retrospect, I have to admit that this isn't likely to happen. And, as much as I hate to admit it… and I hate to a lot… he can prove useful on occasion._

"I'm afraid we can't really do that buddy."_ For some reason the fact that he chose to call me that only causes my anger to increase. The hands that I'm holding at my side clench into fists as I turn a glare in the direction of the Junior Bookman._ "Don't even bother to call me that. I know how you actually feel so it's a wasted effort that we could all do without."_ I'm sure that there is a hard look in my eyes, though I have no real way to confirm this. Not that it really matters even remotely._

_The sound of music seems to fill the air as my gaze shifts back and forth between the three of them. It's a haunting tune that doesn't really seem appropriate for a battle. More fitting for a funeral but the twisted part of me finds this oddly suited to this particular fight. A requiem for the soon to be dead. This thought causes a slight chuckle to leave my lips, though even to my ears it sounds anything but amused. If it's a fight that they want then it's a fight that they'll get. Though I imagine they'll be less willing to proceed once they find out what I'm capable of._

_I'm not the Allen that they knew… not anymore._

_That particular person has already died, a casualty of this war, and this hollow shell is all that remains. It's sad in a way but I've been able to accomplish much more after this unwanted transformation then I ever did while I was sided with the Order. A sad commentary on their behalf and mine but I'm reminded of something that Mana said from time to time. Sometimes the truth hurts but it can set you free. The man who raised me had been full of wisdom, some of which I'm only now beginning to understand. I feel a slight twinge of guilt as I think back to my foster father but even that's short lived._

"Please Allen-kun, you don't have to do this." _She's begging by this point but even that doesn't serve to soften a heart that has been hardened against everyone and everything. I can't take back the things that I've done so there is nothing left to do except to keep moving forward. That's always been what I strived to do and, in this situation, it's the only option left to me. It gave them ample opportunity to turn around and walk away but they wouldn't listen._

_So, since they wouldn't listen, now they'll have to feel._

"I'm not the one who made this choice; you are." _I hold up my left hand as these words leave my lips but I have no intentions of using my Innocence in this battle. I know what would happen should I use it against those who also wield it but that's not really a problem. I'll just use the powers that I gained from the 14th__… they should be more than adequate._

"**You're welcome for that, by the way."**

_And of course he couldn't resist adding his two cents worth into all of this. His tone is smug, which usually irritates me, but I can ignore it for the moment… because it really doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. With a slight huff I shrug off his words and turn glaring eyes toward those that I once deemed friend. _"Absolute last chance… Turn back now before it's too late."

_Because the music is growing louder and the desire to kill is growing stronger._

A/N - Finally an update for this! If anyone's still reading this I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for the heinously long delay.


	27. Warnings Unheeded

Disclaimer - I do not own DGM nor any of the characters.

A/N - This chapter is dedicated to my Kou, hope that you're not terribly disappointed and sorry it took so long. Enjoy~

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Warnings Unheeded

_Staring blankly in the direction of those I once deemed comrades, and even family, I wait for them to take my warning to heart and get away. This is the last opportunity that I'm going to give for them to turn back and save themselves. I can feel my pulse pounding in my head and it's like a driving force, all but blinding me to everything else. Ten…nine…eight… I count down in my head as I wait for them to make their decision but it seems that it won't be necessary to go all the way to zero. Both Kanda and Lavi raise their weapons while Lenalee gazes on with a haunted expression in her eyes._

"So this is your choice…" _Even I'm somewhat surprised by how little emotion is contained within my voice. These are the people that I had been willing to die for not so long ago and yet here I am threatening to end their lives myself. An abrupt 360 but I guess that's just the way things were always meant to be. Sad truth though it may be this new path that I've embarked upon is so much more liberating than the one that I tread before._

"Allen… Allen please, you don't have to do this. We don't want to fight you."_ Such a pleading tone should have caused me to want to do absolutely anything for her but… there's nothing. I know for a fact that my gaze is blank as I stare at her, watching as the tears that had been welling up in her eyes began cascading down her face. She's crying… I'm not sure if it's for me, or for them, or maybe a little bit of both. _

_And the sad truth is it doesn't even matter._

_I fought against it for as long as possible and now… now I'm just going to go with it. Deciding to make the first move I rush forward, taking Kanda by surprise and hitting him square in the solar plexus. As expected this knocks the breath out of him but of course it's not enough to bring the pigheaded samurai to his knees. Not that I really expected for it to be._

"ALLEN!"_ This exclamation of surprise is made simultaneously by Lavi and Lenalee even as Kanda scowls and struggles to draw a decent breath. _"You're going to pay for that Moyashi." _There's the promise of imminent pain in his gruff and snarling tone but this only causes me to laugh as I quickly step out of his reach before he regains his breath enough to attack. _"If you really think that you stand a chance then bring it on BaKanda."

"Whoa… why are you acting this way Moyashi-chan? It isn't like you."

_My gaze shifts in the direction of the red haired Junior Bookman and I can feel a cruel grin spreading across my face, no longer sending the shudder down my spine that it had in times past. Now I've simply accepted this as my fate._

"And what do you even know about the me?" _My words contain a challenge as I give him a pointed look before shifting my gaze back toward Kanda. He's the one I attacked so he's the one that I expect retaliation from first. _"I've hidden behind a mask of happiness the whole time that you've known me so don't say that this isn't like me. You don't know!"_ And it's true. The mask that I trained myself to wear was the only 'me' that any of them were familiar with. I hid everything from them; my fears, insecurity, everything. For their sake. I didn't want to cause anyone suffering with my actions, at least not anymore than I already had._

_But that was then and this is now._

_Now I have a goal to accomplish and I don't care who gets in my way. Be they Noah, Akuma, or even members of the Black Order, doesn't matter to me. If they get in my way then I'll deal with the problem._

_By this time Kanda has managed to recover from my attack and, growling low in his throat, he rushes toward me with his sword held up high. Laughing like a mad man I seize hold of the powers of the 14th__, deciding that these would be better to use against the irritable samurai than my Innocence. _"I'm going to beat some fucking sense into you…"_ Pfff, like I'd let that happen. Maybe in training sessions where I always tried not to hurt anyone but not now. Dodging to one side to avoid his blade, I place my hand squarely in the center of his back and send a pulse wave through his body that actually causes him to scream out in pain as he's knocked forward by the force._

"Oi, Yuu-chan!"_ Stepping away from Kanda once again my gaze shifts to Lavi as I watch him pull Iron Hammer from the holster that he wears strapped to his hip. Twirling it in front of him the red head invokes his Innocence, signaling the fact that he's ready to join in this little battle._

_Meanwhile Lenalee has sank to the ground, covering her face with both hands. I take this to mean that she can't take part in the fight nor does she want to watch it. Tears hit the ground as she sobs quietly but my attention is quickly averted elsewhere as I hear Lavi's exclamation of _"Fire Seal!" _I only have a split second to berate myself for not having been paying close enough attention to him before I'm struck by the serpent of fire that he sent in my direction. The fire is intense but I can tell that he isn't taking this fight as seriously as he should by the sheer fact that the intensity of the flames isn't enough to kill me._

_Which isn't to say that it doesn't hurt like hell. Knocked back by the flames I feel myself rolling head over heels across the ground, which is a very disorienting feeling. Coming to a stop I quickly jump to my feet, in preparation to counter the next attack, shaking my head to rid myself of some of the disorientation._

"**That was careless my boy… You're going to have to do better than that or else you're going to die."** _Such a matter of fact tone from the Noah… it irritates me to no end. And, needless to say, this is only adding on to the irritation that I was already experiencing. Clenching my hands together into fists I find myself wishing that I could strangle him._

"Thanks for that." _These words are snarled out vehemently and I can tell that it catches both Lavi and the semi-recovered Kanda by surprise. Of course they don't know that I've taken to talking to my inner demon but it's not going to matter at the end of this so I don't elaborate. Kanda has managed to pull himself to his feet and shockingly enough is now glaring daggers at none other than Lavi. This is somewhat of a surprise; shouldn't I be the object of his anger?_

"Stay the hell out of this baka Usagi! I don't need your help to deal with such a weakling."_ Lavi takes a step back, his Innocence reverting to normal as he holds up his hands. _"Alright but I was only trying to help."

_Using this momentary shift in their focus to my advantage I once again run forward, having managed to recover from the disorientation caused by Lavi's attack. It would have been better for BaKanda if he'd let the red headed annoyance help him but if he's that eager to die then whatever. It's not like it matters to me._

_Humming yet another eerily haunting tune under my breath I once again call upon the powers of the 14__th__, almost at the exact same instant that Kanda grabbed the scabbard of his sword. It seemed as though both Mugen and the scabbard were surrounded by a strange energy and, in the blink of an eye, Kanda was holding not one but two weapons. This might shift things slightly in his favor, I guess we'll just have to see. He comes charging toward me and I shift my song to the one that summons the barrier, blocking his attack without a second to spare. Kanda snarls as his attack is thwarted and I use this to my advantage, dropping the barrier and once again placing a hand to his skin. This time I send the pulse wave through his body via his shoulder, so it isn't quite as effective as it had been the first time. _

_But it's effective enough to knock him to the ground once again._

_Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my arms from behind and, glancing back over my shoulders, I see that it's Lenalee who's now trying to restrain me. _"Stop this Allen… this isn't you. What happened to the gentle soul that couldn't even harm a Noah never mind one of his own comrades?" _Tears are still glistening in her eyes but there's also a look of determination held within._

"He's dead."_ My voice is flat and without hesitation. The Allen that she knew is dead… assuming he ever really lived in the first place. I'm beginning to think that the latter part of this is the more likely of the two. She chokes out a sob as she hears these words and I quickly twist in her grasp, simultaneously pulling my shoulders free and knocking her to the ground at the same time._

"Extend!" _This is the only warning that I get before I feel Iron Hammer slam into the side of my body, sending me once more flying through the air while at the same time knocking the breath from me. Landing hard on the ground I struggle to draw air into my now burning lungs, my breaths coming in ragged gasps that can't adequately provide oxygen to my body. Pulling myself to a sitting position I turn my mismatched eyes to glare in the direction of Lavi, who's standing several yards away with a grim expression on his face._ "We did try to do this the easy way Allen… but you just wouldn't cooperate."

"**And now I think that they're finally going to take this little battle seriously."**

_These words are probably truer than I want to admit to. Getting to my feet once again, and thinking that I really need to stop ending up in a heap on the ground, I take a moment to regroup. What I need in this situation is strategy but unfortunately that's never really been my strong suit. And, even more unfortunately, I'm facing off against the one person who can use it very well. This is of course going to work against me but there are other things working in my favor._

_The powers of the 14__th__ being key among them._

_It's a bit irksome that I'm going to have to depend on his powers so much during this fight but using my Innocence isn't really an option so I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. I know this is the sad truth but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with, especially not considering the fact that I can practically see the smug expression that I know he must be wearing at this moment. Growling low in my throat I once again shove the random thoughts to the back of my mind at the same instant that both Lavi and Kanda rush forward, each holding their weapon and looking as though they were fighting just another one of the Earl's henchmen. Which I'm decidedly not but if that's how they have to look at it in order to be able to go through with this fight then whatever works for them._

_Me, I don't need such a crutch._

_I can feel the power swelling up inside me and, with a maniacal grin plastered all over my face, I run to meet them. The air is almost crackling as I meet them halfway between where they started and where I did and the same haunting music that always seems to accompany his powers fill the air. Both Lavi and Kanda come to a screeching halt, which is almost laughable, and it's in this moment that the ground beneath their feet practically explodes. Dirt and bits of rock are sent flying everywhere, as are Lavi and BaKanda since they're caught completely off guard. Not surprising since they've never seen this attack before… for that matter, neither have I but I must admit that it's useful. Both land in a heap on the ground several feet away, with the red head landing on top of the perpetually irate samurai and no doubt only further fueling his anger over the situation._

"Get the fuck off!"_ Kanda's scathing words actually cause me to laugh out loud as Lavi returns with, _"I'm trying Yuu. Try to have a little more patience."_ His tone sounds much the same as it always does save for the faintest note of frustration and is that fear that I hear? I can't tell for certain but it seems likely, given the circumstances._

"I warned you to leave and pretend that you never saw me. Why couldn't you just do that? Then none of this would be happening right now." _I gave them more than fair warning so why couldn't they heed it? _

_Now they're going to have to die._

_Both of them get to their feet but I can tell, just by the way that they're moving, that my attack injured them. I can't really tell the extent of said injuries but it's enough to slow them down, which is going to even the odds a little bit. Stepping to the forefront Lavi once again swings his hammer in a rapid circular motion in front of him while Kanda holds up his dual blades. Seems like they're going to attack me simultaneously this time around. Tensing I wait for their attack instead of running forward like I did the time before. It's time to try a bit of strategy and see how well that works out for me._

_As they neared me Kanda and Lavi suddenly dodged in opposite directions. Shifting my gaze about rapidly I focus it on Lavi, who's the one who is closest to me. Once more I summon the barrier, which does block the attack from Iron Hammer, but leaves me woefully unprotected from the dual slash of Mugen. The first blade is only partially repelled by the barrier and causes it to shatter, allowing the second blade to slice the skin of my right shoulder. Hissing in pain I quickly jump back, my left hand going to the wound. Feeling the warmth of the blood that is now cascading from the wound I feel my pulse pounding in my head. The blood that is pulsing through my veins is calling out for more blood to be shed… their blood this time instead of my own._

_Striding forward with purpose and deliberation I once again begin to hum a low melody, different this time. Golden threads circle around the pair before either has the chance to react, constricting so that they're pulled together face to face. Watching as the two of them struggle and simultaneously glare at one another brings me a tremendous amount of pleasure and I can feel the sadistic grin that I'm already wearing growing even wider as I saunter toward them with the deadly lope of a predator. My eyes narrow ever so slightly as I increase the tempo of my humming, causing the strings to grow even tighter around them._

"Innocence Activate! Waltz Misty Wind!" _I hear this exclamation just in time to dodge the brunt of this attack, the force of the wind knocking my back several feet but not doing any real damage. There's a resigned look on Lenalee's face as she turns toward me. I guess she finally won the battle with herself and decided that fighting was her only option._

_My attention effectively shifts to her and I leave BaKanda and Lavi to struggle with the binds that are holding them together. The residual effect will last for a couple of minutes after the melody stops so I'll have to take care of Lenalee before they manage to break free or the threads fade. Humming once again I flick my wrist and use another of the strange threads like a whip, lashing out at her with such ferocity that it's all she can do to dodge even with the speed and agility given to her by the dark boots. Knowing that her stamina can't last forever I increase the ferocity of my attacks, laughing darkly as little trails of blood appear on her arms and legs where she's struck by the attack. This gives me a sick sort of pleasure that I know I should be repulsed by._

_But I'm not… I'm exhilarated by it. _

"Allen…what are you doing? This isn't right." _Gasping I slide to a halt as this new, and eerily familiar voice, echoes inside my mind. I've grown accustomed to hearing the voice of the 14__th__ but this… this isn't him. There's no denying that there is some similarity between the two of them but this is a voice that I could never forget, not if I lived a thousand years._

_Mana…_

_This isn't the first time that I've heard his voice since his death… his presence has pretty much always been there with me. But this was the first time that I'd ever heard such sadness and… disappointment held in it. I stagger slightly as this voice shakes my resolve somewhat._

A/N - Okay end of the longest chapter to date for this story. It's a fail but I worked hard on it and I hope that you enjoyed at least a little bit. *still feels sadistic for saying that* Until the next time, farewell~


End file.
